Follow You
by Namikaze Asyifa
Summary: [SasuNaru] 17 tahun dikurung dalam segel. Ketika waktunya telah tiba sang Akuma akan membawa dia-yang-ditakdirkan-untuknya/"Tousan... kaasan..."/"Sampai kapanpun aku akan mengikutimu"/"Eh?"/Warn : Boy x Boy
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Folllow You : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, and Friendship**

**Warning : ****boy x boy, OOC, Mpreg, typo(s), alur super cepat, ****EYD berantakan, ****etc**

**PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka**** dengan fic YAOI**** silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak ****buruk ****yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri**** dan seluruh fujodanshi****. Terimakasih...**

"nana" dialog biasa

'nana' pikiran

"**nana" **sang sosok yang berbicara pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya

_**C hapter 1 : Prologue**_

Di sebuah hutan yang sangat gelap yang dihuni berbagai jenis pohon-pohon raksasa berdaun lebar yang menyebabkan tidak adanya celah untuk sang surya menyinari dasar hutan. Tidak ada satupun hewan yang hidup di hutan ini, bukan karena tidak adanya sumber mata air, bukan juga karena kurangnya persediaan makanan. Air dan makanan di hutan ini justru sangat melimpah ruah. Hanya saja karena semua penghuni hutan ini telah bermigrasi atau mungkin telah menjadi santapan yang lezat bagi penghuni baru hutan ini. Yaa.. mungkin saja.

Penghuni baru yang telah menempati hutan tersebut selama hampir 17 tahun. Bukan dari jenis hewan apalagi tumbuhan, melainkan sesosok makhluk mengerikan yang sering meminta korban kepada desa yang masih mengklaim hutan ini sebagai wilayahnya.

Di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut, berdiri sebuah kuil kuno yang masih kokoh. Kuil yang kini dihuni oleh sosok itu bersama tiga pengikutnya dan seekor hewan peliharaannya. Satu-satunya hewan yang menghuni hutan itu.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggu, _My Lord_?" tanya salah seorang pengikutnya yang memiliki tubuh besar dengan rambut berwarna _orange_. Pengikut yang merupakan orang kepercayaan sang 'penghuni baru' hutan itu.

"Tidak lama lagi. _Dia _akan kemari dengan sendirinya. _Mereka _tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan_nya_ dariku," jawab sang _Lord_.

"_My Lord_, apakah Anda sudah yakin jika _pemuda itu_ yang _My Lord_ cari?" tanya seorang pengikut lain yang memiliki rambut sewarna darah dan satu-satunya pengikut yang ber_gender_ wanita.

"Tentu, jika bukan untuk apa aku ada disini dan menunggu selama 17 tahun," jawabnya lagi.

"Aku telah menunggunya untuk lahir selama separuh umurku. Dan saat _dia_ lahir, aku pun kembali lahir di dunia ini. Terbebas dari belenggu buatan keluargaku yang mengurungku. Tidak mungkin salah, pasti _dia_, orang yang telah diramalkan oleh para leluhurku," sambung sang _Lord_.

Sosok itu tinggal di hutan gelap ini memang karena ada alasannya. Alasan yang mengharuskannya untuk kembali muncul dari dunia setelah berabad-abad lamanya menghilang. Alasan untuk membawa seseorang yang telah diramalkan oleh leluhur sosok tersebut. Seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping sang sosok. Bukan pendamping biasa, melainkan pendamping seorang penguasa.

"_My Lord_, bagaimana jika _mereka_ tetap tidak ingin menyerahkan _pemuda itu_?" tanya pengikut lainnya yang memiliki rambut perak dengan gigi yang berbentuk segitiga runcing.

"Manusia itu egois. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi nyawa mereka sendiri. Bahkan jika itu harus memakan korban kerabat dekatnya. Mereka tidak peduli," jelas sang _Lord_.

"Lalu, apakah itu berarti mereka akan mengorbankan_nya_ demi kepentingan mereka sendiri?"

"Ya, bagi mereka kehilangan satu nyawa bukan apa-apa daripada kehilangan ratusan nyawa."

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Kyoto, kota besar yang tak pernah tidur. Selalu saja menjadi tempat yang ramai baik siang maupun malam. Lalu lalang kendaraan selalu terjadi seakan-akan tak pernah ada habisnya. Tidak pernah berhenti. Sambung menyambung, menggantikan kendaraan yang lainnya.

Sang bulan berlatar belakang langit hitam dengan milyaran bintang yang menyebar menjadi teman saat malam. Di sebuah rumah mewah dengan puluhan mobil-mobil dan motor-motor mewah yang terparkir dengan apik di halaman berumput yang luasnya sebanding dengan lapangan sepak bola. Didalam rumah tersebut terdengar suara music dengan volume yang tidak tanggung-tanggung kerasnya. Jangan lupakan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang meramaikan suasana di rumah mewah itu. Makanan dan minuman berkelas pun tak lupa untuk disuguhkan.

Pesta.

Benar, anak pemilik rumah mewah itu sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Anggap saja _Sweat Seventeen_. Pemuda Inuzuka, anak yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya disekolahan. Bocah pirang yang hiperaktif itu adalah sahabatnya sejak ia memasuki bangku SMA satu tahun lalu di _Kyoto_ _Senior_ _High School_.

"Kiba, selamat ulang tahun ya…" ucap sahabat bocah Inuzuka yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto," Kiba menyambut uluran tangan sahabatnya yang dipanggil Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah yang mewah," sesal Naruto.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku senang kau datang," sanggah Kiba sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

"Ayo… sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya," ajak Kiba dan disusul dengan anggukan kepala dari Naruto tanda setuju.

Mereka berjalan semakin ke tengah-tengah ruangan dimana hampir seluruh tamu undangan sedang menggoyangkan tubuhnya menikmati lantunan music yang semakin berdentang. Kiba menyeret tangan Naruto agar tidak tersesat di lautan anak-anak remaja yang semakin menggila. Ia membawa Naruto menuju ruangan khusus yang ditujukannya hanya untuk orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat penting di sekolah termasuk Naruto.

Kriet!

Mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mendapati beberapa pemuda yang dikenali Naruto seperti Shikamaru si tukang tidur dan Neji si tampan selebihnya, Naruto tidak tahu.

"Ahh… Naruto," sapa Neji.

"H-hai Neji, Shikamaru," balas Naruto dengan canggung.

"_Mendokusai_,"

"Siapa dia Kiba?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' didahinya serta lingkaran hitam yang tampak mengelilingi matanya. Sabaku Gaara.

"Dia sahabatku, Gaara. Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Kiba.

"_Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Douzo yoroshiku_," Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Hm" acuh Gaara.

"Rock Lee _desu_."

"Haruno Sakura _desu_."

"Yamanaka Ino _desu_."

"Sai _desu._"

"H-hyuuga Hi-hinata _de-desu_."

"Dia sepupu Neji," bisik Kiba.

Selesai dengan acara perkenalan, mereka melanjutkannya dengan ngobrol santai menceritakan kehidupan Kiba saat SMP. Sesekali mereka bertanya pada Naruto tentang perilaku Kiba saat SMA sampai sebuah suara masuk kependengaran Naruto.

"**Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mengikutimu,"**

"Eh..!"

"Ada apa Naruto," tanya Kiba melihat perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Apa," tanya Kiba penasaran. "Aku tidak mendengar apapun."

"Tapi aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas," sanggah Naruto.

'Mungkin kau sedang lapar. Aku yakin kau belum makan malam,"

"Mungkin kau benar Kiba," ucap Naruto. 'Tapi tadi itu benar-benar nyata.'

…

**TBC**

**A/N**

Yeayy… Syifa datang dengan fic baru. Untuk kali ini, Syifa buat fic YAOI hahahaha #_ketawa nista_. Butuh mood yang besar loh untuk menciptakan fic ini karena ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic belok …. Aneh kah? Atau berantakan kahh? Atau pendek? Untuk chap 1 memang dibuat pendek, anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan dan latihan, latihan buat syifa gituuu…

Pasti sudah ketebak siapa sosok yang menghuni hutan itu kaaann? Begitu juga dengan pengikutnya… syifa memang tidak bisa buat teka-teki hehehe #_garuk garuk kepala_. Semoga readers suka dengan fic aneh dari Syifa^^

Saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan fic ini kedepannya… atau fic ini berhenti sampai di chap ini?


	2. Chapter 2 : Camping

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Folllow You : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, and Friendship**

**Warning : ****boy x boy, OOC, Mpreg, typo(s), alur super cepat, ****EYD berantakan, ****etc**

**PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka**** dengan fic YAOI**** silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak ****buruk ****yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri**** dan seluruh fujodanshi****. Terimakasih...**

"nana" dialog biasa

'nana' pikiran

"**nana" **sang sosok yang berbicara pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya

_**C hapter **__**2 : Camping**_

Cerita ini berawal di sebuah Kota Metropolitan Kyoto. Kota hidup yang tak pernah mati. Kota yang selalu menjadi pusat perekonomian dan hiburan. Kota yang tidak pernah mengenal kata malam hari karena baik di siang maupun di malam hari kota ini selalu terang benderang. Disebabkan lampu-lampu kota yang tak pernah padam. Dan di pagi hari yang terang dengan mentari yang telah membelai seluruh makhluk bumi di daerah tersebut. Di langit biru dengan sedikit awan tipis menghiasinya terlihat sang rembulan yang masih menampakkan dirinya, seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan langit yang telah berganti latar belakang.

Begitu pula dengan mentari Kyoto yang masih menyembunyikan keindahan iris biru bersihnya. Seorang pemuda yang dianggap mentari oleh teman-temannya dan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa yaitu pamannya. Pemuda yang selalu membawa kehangatan dan kebahagiaan bak mentari bagi seluruh orang yang mengenalnya. Pemuda biasa memang, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, pemuda itu lebih dari biasa. Melainkan luar biasa.

"Naruto~" teriakan merdu nan menggelegar seperti petir yang membelah angkasa. Oke… itu terlalu _over_ menurut kebanyakan orang, tapi jika menurut pemuda yang saat ini masih bergumul dengan selimut tebal nan hangatnya, suara yang menurut orang sekitar itu sangat menganggu dan berisik maka menurut pemuda pirang itu suara itu hanya cicitan burung yang semakin membuatnya nyaman untuk bergelung ke tempat tidur.

Ayolah… kalau kalian tahu dari pemuda itu jika sedang tidur, ia seperti sudah mati namun masih bernafas. Dan mungkin, sampai ada gempa bumi, badai, angin puting beliung atau bencana alam lainnya, pemuda itu kemungkinan besar tidak akan bangun. Kecuali… jika cara membangunkannya seperti ini, kemungkinan besar pemuda yang benama Naruto itu pasti akan bangun.

"Naruto~ bangun~" teriak seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 30-an dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu keatas.

"Ngghh," pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hanya menggeliat kecil sebagai respon dari teriakan sang pria.

"Naruto…" meredakan emosinya sejenak. "Bangun. Jika tidak akan kusuruh rubahmu untuk memakan semua ramen dan akan kubuang seluruh persediaan ramenmu," tidak berteriak namun menekankan seluruh ucapannya, pria itu berusaha membangunkan Naruto dengan cara terakhir yang sangat ampuh.

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris _sapphire_ jernihnya seketika itu juga terbuka. Ancaman dari seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga benar-benar membuatnya harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk membantah. Naruto tahu jika pria itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"_Okey_… _jisan_, aku bangun. Jangan biarkan Kyuubi memakan semua ramenku dan jangan membuang seluruh persediaan ramenku atau aku akan menderita karena hidup tanpa ramen," Naruto memelas sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, pose memohon dan jangan lupakan iris matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Persis seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Sangat menggemaskan dan juga manis.

Umino Iruka, paman Naruto dan juga pria yang sejak tadi membangunkan Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan. Sudah biasa dengan segala jurus yang Naruto keluarkan agar menarik kembali seluruh ancamannya. "Cepat bersiap-siap. Bukankah hari ini kau masih sekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah _jisan_."

Naruto turun dari tempat yang paling nyaman sedunia -setidaknya itu menurut Naruto- yaitu ranjang. Dengan malas dan ogah-ogahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sangat ingin dijauhinya saat pagi hari setelah sekolah. Kamar mandi.

'Dasar anak itu.' batin Iruka.

.

Tap… tap… tap…

Langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menggema diseluruh ruangan di rumah sederhana itu. Langkah kaki yang tercipta karena benturan keras dari sepatu yang dikenakan Naruto dengan lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"Naruto, perhatikan langkahmu. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang suka berlarian kesana-kemari," Iruka mengingatkan. Pria yang dipanggil paman oleh Naruto sedang menata meja makan untuk ia dan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki, Naruto.

Tidak memperdulikan peringatan Iruka, Naruto terus berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan. Menarik kursi yang berada tepat dihadapan Iruka dan menatap semangkuk besar ramen dengan penuh minat.

"_Ittadakimasu_," ucap Naruto.

Dengan semangat 45, Naruto memakan ramen di depannya dengan rakus dan terburu-buru. Tidak memperdulikan jika ramen yang merupakan makanan favoritnya itu masih panas yang penting ia masih bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya ramen.

"Makanlah dengan pelan. Kau masih seperti anak berusia lima tahun," lagi-lagi Iruka mengingatkan.

Tapi memang dasarnya Naruto bandel, ia tidak mengubris segala nasihat dan petuah dari Iruka untuknya. Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Segala ucapan yang Iruka katakan tidak pernah masuk ke dalam otaknya. Hanya ramen, ramen, dan ramen prioritas utama dalam hidupnya.

"_Jisan,_ dimana Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto pada Iruka.

Kyuubi adalah nama rubah peliharaan Naruto. Rubah yang selama ini menemaninya baik dalam duka maupun suka, walaupun selama hidup Naruto jarang merasakan sedih. Kyuubi sangat tidak menyukai orang asing. Ia tidak segan-segan untuk menggigit orang yang jika hanya melihatnya saja rubah itu sudah memiliki rasa tidak suka. Hewan itu memang istimewa dari pada rubah pada umumnya. Umurnya yang terbilang sudah cukup tua tidak terlihat seperti sudah tua. Kekuatannya juga seperti rubah-rubah pada umumnya dan mungkin sedikit lebih kuat dari rubah lainnya.

Biasanya Kyuubi selalu ikut Naruto ke sekolah. Memang dilarang membawa binatang peliharaan. Tapi Kyuubi itu hewan dan hewan punya cara tersendiri untuk kabur dari mangsanya bergitu pula dengan Kyuubi. Dengan mengendap-endap masuk ke area sekolah dan masuk ke kelas Naruto yang berada di lantai dua melalui jendela dalam sekali lompatan, Kyuubi berhasil mengikuti Naruto. Saat pelajaran berlangsung, makhluk dengan bulu _orange_ itu akan meringkuk di bawah meja. Dan saat istirahat, Kyuubi akan bermain-main dengan Naruto dan sahabatnya sambil memakan bento masing-masing.

"Kyuubi sedang sarapan di ruang depan," jawab Iruka sambil menyiapkan bento untuk Naruto dan mencuci lima buah apel untuk Kyuubi.

"Oh~"

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Naruto bergegas berangkat sekolah setelah tadi Iruka meletakkan bentonya dan apel miliki Kyuubi ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku berangkat, ayo Kyuu,"

"Hati-hati," teriak Iruka dari dapur.

Kyuubi memang menyukai apel, makanan yang tak lazim untuk binatang buas sepertinya. Tapi daging tetap makanan utamanya. Ibarat manusia, apel itu sebagai cemilan untuknya. Tapi dalam kasus Kyuubi, apel itu harus ada setiap hari.

_Well_… tuannya maniak ramen, peliharaannya maniak apel. Perpaduan yang aneh.

…

_**#Namikaze_Aasyifa#**_

…

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sesekali ia melemparkan senyuman manis dan anggukan kepalanya ketika ada beberapa murid yang menyapanya. Di sekolah, Naruto memang terkenal dengan keramahan dan murah senyumnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau banyak _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ yang menyapanya.

"Narutoo~," dari belakangnya, seorang pemuda dengan surai jabrik hitamnya berteriak memanggil Naruto dan tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan seekor anjing putih yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kiba, kau membawa Akamaru?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya setelah pemuda yang bernama Kiba sampai di tempatnya berdiri.

"Yeah… aku membawanya, kenapa memang?" tanya Kiba _innoncent_ disusul dengan gonggongan dari anjing putih milik Kiba yang bernama Akamaru.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas di peraturan sekolah berbunyi 'Siswa dilarang membawa segala jenis binatang peliharaan apapun, kecuali jika tugas dari _sensei_ yang bersangkutan'. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu _baka_."

"Heyy… jangan panggil aku _baka_, aku tidak bodoh tahu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri juga membawa Kyuubi 'kan?" sindir Kiba sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas.

"Setidaknya Kyuubi datang tidak dengan cara terang-terangan sepertimu. Dan lagi bagaimana bisa Akamaru bisa masuk? Seharusnya penjaga keamanan melihat seekor anjing yang berkeliaran di area sekolah."

"Itulah hebatnya anjing," Kiba menepuk-nepuk dadanya sombong. "Anjing memiliki kemampuan yang unik dibanding dengan hewan lainnya di bumi ini."

Naruto memutar matanya mendengar nada sombong yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. "Ya… ya… ya… terserah kau saja."

Mereka terus berjalan melewati puluhan kelas. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, koridor sekolah memang selalu terlihat ramai. Dan sebagian besar tujuan utama seluruh siswa dan siswi adalah kantin. Tempat dimana ditemukannya berbagai jenis makanan untuk warga sekolah yang kebetulan tidak sarapan.

Segala percakapan sederhana tapi selalu mengundang gelak tawa bagi keduanya terus bermunculan seakan-akan tidak pernah habis. Maklumlah mereka dijuluki _duo hyperactive _jadi jangan heran kalau mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan candaan.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat kumpulan siswa yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Dan sepertinya itu papan pengumuman. Terlihat dari siswa-siswa tesebut yang saling berdesak-desakkan untuk lebih dekat dengan sesuatu yang menempel pada tembok itu.

"Kiba, mereka sedang apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kerumunan orang.

Kiba mengalihkan tatapannya memandang kerumunan yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. "Ohh... itu. Sekolah akan mengadakan _camping_ untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi tingkat dua. Dan itu WAJIB diikuti," jelas Kiba.

"Kau akan ikut?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku ikut. _Camping_ itu WAJIB Naruto. WAJIB," jawab Kiba setengah jengkel dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ohh…" Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kemana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja _camping_nya."

"Ohh… ke Konoha."

"Konoha? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama desa itu," ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah mendengarnya. Aku saja baru kali ini. Tapi kalau tidak salah Konoha berada di daerah terpencil, sangat sulit dijangkau tetapi memiliki keindahan alam yang menakjubkan," jelas Kiba yang ditanggapi dengan gumaman mengerti dari si _blonde_.

"Ayo kita ke kelas… Kyuubi pasti sudah menungguku," Naruto menyeret Kiba dengan Akamaru yang masih membuntuti majikan sombongnya.

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Sedangkan di sebuah desa yang dominan berwarna hijau akibat dari tumbuhan dan hutan yang mengelilingi desa itu. Dan terlihat lima patung yang terukir dengan indah di tebing desa yang memiliki arti 'daun' itu. Patung yang merupakan replica wajah dari seluruh pemimpin desa yang pernah memerintah dari awal sampai sekarang.

Di sebuah gedung yang tampak lebih besar disbanding dengan gedung-gedung lainnya. Di ruangan yang luas dengan sebuah meja dan kursi kebesaran yang tengah diduduki oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang berjenis perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat dua rendah. Sesekali perempuan yang terlihat sangat muda itu membenarkan letak kacamata ber_frame_ hitam yang bertengger dengan manis di hidung mancungnya.

Brak!

"Hokage-_sama_."

Dialah sang Hokage atau bisa disebut dengan pemimpin desa hijau yang bernama Konoha. Hokage yang memiliki tubuh idaman setiap wanita menatap tajam seseorang yang baru saja mendobrak pintunya.

"Ada apa Ibiki?" tanya sang Hokage sedikit mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kita harus segera mengirimkan manusia berambut pirang dan beriris biru. Kalau tidak _Akuma_ pasti akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa," seseorang yang wajahnya penuh dengan luka memaksa masuk ke ruangan Hokage. Berusaha melaporkan keadaan desa yang semakin terancam hancur sejak 17 tahun yang lalu.

"Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan warga kita lagi. Klan Yamanaka pasti akan marah kalau kita mengirim salah satu keluarga mereka ke hutan itu setelah kita mengorbankan salah satu angggota Yamanaka satu tahun yang lalu," jawab sang Hokage.

"Lalu langkah apa selanjutnya? Kita tidak tahu siapa yang _Akuma_ inginkan."

Sang Hokage wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu memijat pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut. Memikirkan masalah terbesar dan sangat mengancam keutuhan desa bukanlah kemauannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi… inilah pekerjaannya. Ia dituntut untuk bersikap professional dalam menghadapi masalah ini.

_Akuma_, sosok yang merupakan biang dari masalah desa Konoha. Sosok itu yang hampir menghancurkan Konoha 17 tahun yang lalu ketika seorang bayi lahir. Bayi yang merupakan putra dari _Yondaime Hokage_. Entah apa yang membuat sosok itu tiba-tiba berada di desanya, tapi yang sangat Tsunade yakini adalah sosok yang dikenal warga Konoha dengan sebutan _Akuma_ itu mengincar seorang bayi pirang, beriris biru yang lahir pada 17 tahun lalu. Tepat saat _Akuma_ berniat menghancurkan desa.

Krieet!

Pintu di ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok perempuan bersurai hitam pendek dengan membawa babi di gendongannya. Shizune.

"Tsunade-_sama_, ada kabar buruk," lapor Shizune dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, sepertinya ia habis berlari dengan kecepatan yang mungkin saja tidak pernah dibayangkan untuk seorang wanita.

"Jangan bawa berita buruk lagi Shizune," keluh Tsunade.

"Tapi ini penting Tsunade-_sama_, Konoha mendapatkan surat izin dari Kyoto Senior High School,"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya para tetua mengizinkannya. Sedangkan acara yang dilakukan oleh sekolah itu adalah _camping_ di hutan tempat _Akuma_ berada," Shizune menatap takut-takut pada seseorang yang menjabat sebagai _Godaime Hokage _itu.

Brak!

Dan benar saja, apa yang Shizune dan Ibiki takutkan terjadi. Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya. Meja yang baru diganti beberapa bulan lalu harus diganti dengan yang baru lagi karena rusak terbelah akibat dari gebrakkan Tsunade yang kuat.

"APA!? Sialan para tetua itu. Mereka seenaknya membuat masalah hingga aku yang harus mempertanggung jawabkannya. Mereka pikir, mereka itu siapa?" mata Tsunade berkilat marah. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik tetua-tetua yang seenak udelnya berbuat masalah. Terutama tetua yang bernama Shimura Danzo, dia yang paling sering membuat Tsunade marah-marah.

"Mungkin maksud mereka, seseorang yang dicari _Akuma_ berada dengan salah satu dari mereka," Ibiki mengira-ngira.

"Tapi jika yang dicari oleh _Akuma_ tidak bersama mereka. Kemungkinan besar mereka bisa mati terbunuh."

_Godaime Hokage _benar. Selama ini, setiap Konoha mengirimkan manusia dengan surai pirang dan iris biru selalu mati terbunuh. Walau tubuh sang korban masih sangat utuh dan terlihat tidak pernah tersentuh, tetapi bagian dalam tubuh sang korban hancur berkeping-keping. Dan biasanya, satu atau dua hari setelah Konoha mengirimkan seseorang yang mungkin dicari oleh _Akuma_ selalu ditemukan wafat dan tergeletak di depan gerbang pembatas antara tempat tinggal _Akuma_ dan penduduk desa Konoha.

"Sebenarnya, yang menjadi Hokage itu aku atau para tetua brengsek itu?" umpat Tsunade.

"Tenanglah Tsunade-_sama_," Shizune mencoba menenangkan atasannya.

"Ibiki, aku ingin kau memanggil Hidan dan membawanya kemari. Cepat," perintah Tsunade.

"_Ha'i_"

Tidak ingin membuat sang pemimpin desa semakin mengamuk dan berakhir dengan hancurnya gedung Hokage, Ibiki segera memanggil Hidan, seorang cenayang yang bisa membantu Tsunade menemui sosok _Akuma_.

Kembali, Tsunade memijat pelipisnya.

"Tsunade-_sama_, apa anda yakin kalau putra dari _Yondaime Hokage_ bersekolah disana?" tanya Shizune.

"Yeah…" Tsunade menghela nafas. "Iruka telah mengatakannya padaku."

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Shizune lagi, sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi wanita yang kuat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Shizune. Sebaiknya kau kabari Iruka untuk tidak mengizinkan Naruto mengikuti _camping_ yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya. Katakan padanya, jangan sampai Naruto menginjakkan kakinya ke Konoha. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai _Akuma_ membawa Naruto. Aku yakin takdir hidup Naruto bisa berubah."

"Baiklah."

"Jangan lupa, bawakan aku _sake_. Aku butuh sedikit minum untuk menenangkan pikiranku."

Hanya Tsunade, Shizune, dan Iruka saja yang mengetahui siapa yang diinginkan oleh _Akuma_. Hanya saja mereka tidak ingin amanat dari _Yondaime Hokage_ yang bernama Namikaze Minato dan _notabene_ ayah dari Naruto itu, mereka dipersalah gunakkan. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sangat menyayangi bocah itu. memang tidak pernah bertemu bagi Tsunade dan Shizune, tapi mereka sangat tahu perkembangan Naruto dari tahun ke tahun. Tentu saja karena Iruka yang mengabari mereka.

Tsunade membuka laci mejanya. Ia mengambil dua foto. Foto yang pertama berisi potret sebuah keluarga yang baru saja memiliki buah hati yang baru berumur beberapa jam. Sedangkan foto yang terakhir berisi sebuah potret dari seorang laki-laki imut dengan surai mataharinya. Laki-laki yang tampak sedang tidur dengan mata terpejam, sangat polos.

Dan sejujurnya, Tsunade sangat, sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

…

_**#Namikaze-Asyifa#**_

…

Hidan, seorang cenayang yang cukup wajar jika dikatakan nyentrik. Cenayang yang seharusnya memakai pakaian serba hitam itu malah mengenakan jubah hitam dengan corak wan merah yang menyebar. Belum lagi dengan tatanan rambutnya yang klimis sangat berbanding terbalik dengan seluruh cenayang yang ada di dunia. Dan terakhir, cenayang yang sangat terkenal di Konoha itu, selalu membawa senjata –entah apa itu namanya– yang hampir dikatakan mirip dengan senjata yang selalu dibawa seorang _shinigami_. Begitulah keadaan pengikut Dewa Jashin, dewa yang sangat dipuja oleh Hidan.

Saat ini Hidan, Tsunade, Shizune, dan Ibiki berada tepat di depan gerbang pembatas hutan dan desa. Sebenarnya gerbang itu dulu tidak ada karena menganggu penduduk yang hendak mencari kayu bakar. Namun, naasnya sejak peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu, gerbang itu dibuat agar tidak sembarang orang yang memasukinya.

Hutan itu kini sudah sangat berbahaya karena di hutan inilah soso _Akuma_ tinggal. Sebenarnya, _Akuma_ bisa saja keluar masuk hutan itu seenak hatinya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena sebelum _Yondaime_ dan istrinya, Uzumaki Kushina wafat, beliau telah lebih dulu menyegel sang _Akuma_ agar terus terkurung di hutan itu selama-lamanya. Kecuali jika seseorang yang dicarinya yang berarti Naruto masuk ke dalam hutan.

_Akuma_ bisa keluar, tapi tidak lama dan setelahnya kembali ke hutan itu hingga Naruto benar-benar memilih _Akuma_.

"Apa anda yakin akan menemui sosok itu, Hokage-_sama_?" tanya Hidan tenang.

Tsunade menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku yakin. Aku harus malakukan negoisasi dengan _Akuma_ agar tidak membunuh anak didik Kyoto Senior High School saat melakukan kegiatannya disini."

"Anda mengizinkan kegiatan seperti itu di hutan ini?" tanya Hidan terkejut.

"Tentu saja bukan aku yang mengizinkan. Memang hanya aku saja yang bisa mengizinkan? Tetua brengsek."

Sepertinya warga Konoha benar-benar salah dalam memilih Hokage. Atau… para tetua yang memilih Hokage garang macam Tsunade?

"Tsunade-_sama,_ sebaiknya anda tidak perlu menemui _Akuma_. Di dalam sana sangat berbahaya," saran Shizune.

"Tidak Shizune, akan sangat berbahaya jika para murid KSHS yang meninggal. Bisa-bisa Konoha hancur sebelum masanya. Lagi pula _Akuma_ tidak akan bisa menyentuhku. Aku selalu mengenakan kalung Kristal pemberian Hashirama-_jiisan_. Kalung ini akan melindungiku," Tsunade menggenggam Kristal pemberian kakeknya, sang pendiri Konoha.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat bergerak."

"Kotetsu, Izumo buka gerbangnya," perintah Tsunade pada dua orang yang menjaga gerbang dengan tinggi sekitar tujuh meteran.

Perlahan-lahan pintu gerbang terbuka menampilkan suasana hutan yang sangat suram, minim cahaya, dan sepi. Secara tiba-tiba angin dingin yang bergerak sangat cepat datang dari dalam hutan, menerpa wajah Tsunade dan yang lainnya.

Tsunade tidak menutup matanya dikala seluruh orang yang berada di sana menutup mata. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh seolah-olah menantang semua makhluk yang tinggal di dalam hutan itu. Mata indahnya menyorot tajam hutan, berharap bahwa _Akuma_ berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

'Kau ternyata mengetahui kedatanganku, _Akuma_.'

"Kotetsu, Izumo, kalian tutup gerbang ini setelah aku masuk. Dan buka lagi satu jam setelahnya. Mengerti."

"_Ha'I_"

"Ayo, Hidan."

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang Naruto tengah menikmati bento buatan Iruka untuknya dengan Kyuubi yang duduk di mejanya sambil memakan buah kesukaannya, apel. Sesekali naruto mengusap lembut bulu-bulu indah Kyuubi yang selalu dirawatnya.

"Bagaimana apelmu, Kyuu?" tanya naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kyuubi sayang.

"Grr," dan hanya geraman yang didengar oleh Naruto, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Senang rasanya aku memilikimu Kyuu." Sang rubah hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab pernyataan Naruto.

Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam menikmati makanannya. Sambil sesekali mengelus bulu halus _kitsune_.

'Aku menyayangimu, Kyuu.'

"**Dan aku mencintaimu.."**

Deg!

…

**TBC**

**A/N**

Haiii… Syifa datang terlambat.. maaf yaa up datenya laaamaaaaa baanggeettt. Coz, sekolah bentar lagi mau ada acara jadi sibukk dan tidak ada waktu untuk menuliss maaf yaaa…..

Maaf yaa kalau fic masih sedikit berantakan, maklumlah Shifa belum terlalu bisa membut fic YAOI. Dan terima kasih buat yang masih nunggu kalau yang tidak nunggu ya tidak apa-apa… #pundung

Terimakasih buat yang sempat review, maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu lagi sibuuk banget #ngeles terima kasih buat yang nge-fav, follow, maupun silent reader. Terima kasih buat yang udah mau melirik fic ini walau Cuma satu detik.. terima kasihh…

Mohon bimbingannya dengan mereview fic yang aneh ini^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Who is Namikaze Minato?

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Folllow You : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, and Friendship**

**Warning : ****boy x boy, OOC,**** Future!****Mpreg, typo(s), alur super cepat, ****EYD berantakan, ****etc**

**PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka**** dengan fic YAOI**** silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak ****buruk ****yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri**** dan seluruh fujodanshi****. Terimakasih...**

"nana" dialog biasa

'nana' pikiran

"**nana" **sang sosok yang berbicara pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya

.

_**Chapter 3 : Who is Namikaze Minato?**_

_**.**_

Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Tempat yang setiap hari Naruto kunjungi setelah pulang sekolah. Menghabiskan lima porsi mangkuk ramen setiap harinya. Dengan bonus satu porsi lagi sebagai hadiah pelanggan tetap Ichiraku yang dimiliki oleh Teuchi. Dan sekarang dengan semangat 45, Naruto berjalan dengan riang menuju surga dunia yaitu Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Kyuubi yang _notabene_ selalu mengikuti kemanapun Naruto melangkah hanya berjalan dengan bosan di belakang Naruto. Sesekali menggeram pada orang yang tanpa sengaja menabrak Naruto walaupun sebenarnya Naruto yang salah karena kurang memperhatikan jalan.

"_Ne_ Kyuu, besok kalau aku ikut _camping_ ke Konoha kau harus ikut," kata Naruto sambil menggendong Kyuubi layaknya menggendong bayi membuat rubah _orange_ itu menggeram tak suka. Tapi diacuhkan oleh Naruto. "Kiba juga mengajak Akamaru, maka aku mengajakmu Kyuu. Kau kan satu-satunya hewan yang paliiiing ku sayang," Naruto mengatakannya dengan tulus sambil menggesek-gesekan pipinya dengan bulu-bulu halus milik Kyuubi gemas.

"Grr"

Sesampainya di Kedai Ichiraku, Naruto langsung memesan ramen kesukaannya dengan Kyuubi yang duduk manis di sebelahnya sambil memakan buah kesayangannya. Apel. "_Jisan_," sapa Naruto ramah pada sang pemilik kedai.

"Ohh… Naruto, sudah datang. Seperti biasa, satu porsi ramen dalam mangkuk besar siap dinikmati," jawab Teuchi-_jisan_ sambil menyuguhkan ramen pesanan pelanggan setianya.

Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnnya. "_Arigatou jisan_,"

Teuchi-_jisan_ mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil mengamati cara makan Naruto yang berantakan. "Naruto," panggilnya.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ramen. Ia menatap koki handal di depannya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ku dengar sekolahmu akan mengadakan _camping_ di Konoha. Benarkah itu?"

Menelan ramen dengan cepat, Naruto buru-buru menganggukan kepalanya. "Darimana _jisan _tahu? Kurasa pengumumannya baru tadi pagi."

"Aku dengar dari salah satu siswi KHS yang baru saja makan disini," jawab Teuchi-_jisan _santai. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas tanda mengerti.

"Tapi Naruto-," menghela nafas panjang, Teuchi-_jisan_ kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "-aku harap kau harus berhati-hati disana. Terutama hutan yang akan kalian kunjungi. Berbahaya," lambat laun nada dari pemilik makanan terlezat di dunia -menurut Naruto- semakin rendah hinggga menyerupai bisikan membuat Naruto harus memasang telinga tajamnya.

Lupakan Kyuubi yang sudah nyenyak tertidur di pangkuan majikannya.

"Kenapa _jisan_?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang tak kalah rendahnya.

"Di hutan itu ada sesosok makhluk yang mengerikan. Makhluk itu selalu meminta desa mengirimkan seorang manusia berambut pirang dan beriris biru."

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Pasalnya fisiknya pun sama dengan fisik yang selalu diminta oleh sosok yang diceritakan oleh Teuchi-_jisan_. "Ba-bagaimana _jisan_ bisa tahu?"

"Aku lahir di Konoha, hidup di Konoha, besar juga di Konoha. Baru sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Kyoto. Jadi… mau aku lanjutkan ceritanya?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Entahlah, jujur saja ia tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau hantu. Sedangkan cerita dari pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad di depannya sudah menjerumus ke hal-hal yang seperti itu. Tapi, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya untuk mendengarkan cerita tersebut. Sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuat degup jantung sang _blonde_ menjadi tidak teratur.

"Dulu, tepatnya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Sesosok makhluk menyerang Konoha secara membabi buta. Makhluk itu memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan hanya akan menjadi imajinasi saja bagi kaum manusia. Belum lagi sosok itu dibantu dengan… aku tidak tahu siapa mereka tapi menurutku pelayan-pelayannya dan ular yang sangat besar. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Alasan kedatangan mereka pun tidak diketahui. Tapi dari rumor yang aku dengar kalau sosok itu tengah mencari belahan jiwanya yang baru lahir," menyambar segelas air putih yang ada di sampingnya. Sedikit membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering.

Tubuh Naruto mulai bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi mada masanya. "Ta-tapi _jisan_, bagaimana sosok itu tahu kalau belahan jiwanya ada di Konoha? Kenapa bukan di tempat lain?" tanya Naruto penasaran walau ketakutan(?).

"Entahlah…"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Iruka-_jisan_. Dia yang akan menjelaskannya padamu."

'Iruka -_jisan_ mengetahuinya? Bagaimana kalau aku dilarang ikut _camping_? Aishh… ini benar-benar membingungkan'

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Di sebuah hutan di Konoha. Tempat tinggal _Akuma_ atau bisa dikatakan 'penjara _Akuma'_. Tsunade dan Hidan tengah berada di dalam kuil kuno. Dihadapan mereka sosok _Akuma_ berada, mendudukan diri di kursi mewah yang terbuat dari emas dengan hiasan berupa batu _blue sapphire_ disana-sini yang-entah-didapat-darimana. Tsunade juga bisa melihat walaupun ruangan tersebut remang-remang, namun ia yakin jika ada tiga sosok lain yang sepertinya pengikut sang _Akuma_. Persis seperti yang ditulis dalam sejarah Konoha. Hanya saja Tsunade belum pernah melihat secara langsung ular raksasa yang ikut andil besar dalam hancurnya Konoha tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Ini pertama kalinya Tsunade melihat sosok-sosok penghancur desa tempat kelahirannya. Alasannya? Karena sebenarnya Tsunade adalah seorang pengembara perempuan yang suka _minum_ dan judi. Dan saat peristiwa besar itu, ia sedang tidak ada di Konoha.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa seorang Hokage seperti Anda mengunjungi kuil kuno ini, hn?" tanya _Akuma_ dengan nada angkuh yang membuat Tsunade mendecih tidak suka.

Ingin sekali Tsunade memukul wajah sang _Akuma_. Tapi sayangnya ia sendiri juga tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa dari sosok yang bisa menghancurkan desanya dalam sekejap karena cahaya yang memang sangat minim. Hanya mata merah yang berpedar terang yang membuat Tsunade yakin jika makhluk di depannya bukanlah manusia biasa atau memang bukan seorang manusia?.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu kalau tempat tinggalmu ini akan kedatangan _tamu_ 'kan?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada yang tak kalah angkuhnya.

_Akuma_ terkekeh pelan.

"Aku salut dengan keberanianmu untuk menemuiku. Tapi sayangnya aku mengetahui hal itu," lagi-lagi sang sosok terkekeh pelan.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku tak perlu repot-repot memberitahumu. Aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah peringatan padamu," Tsunade menatap tajam _Akuma_. "Jangan pernah berniat untuk melukai apalagi membunuh salah satu ataupun keseluruhan dari tamumu itu."

"Aku tidak janji. Manusia yang kucari-" _Akuma _member jeda. "-salah satu dari mereka. Aku akan membawanya pergi keduniaku. Selamanya."

Sang Hokage sangat yakin seratus persen, jika ini di ruangan yang terang, ia bisa melihat seringai dari sosok bermata merah di depannya. "Kau tidak bisa memaksanya. Ia berhak memilih jalan hidupnya-"

"Dan jalan hidupnya adalah bersamaku. Itulah takdir yang sejak dulu ia dapat sampai kapanpun. Takdirnya adalah bersamaku," tegas _Akuma _ tidak ingin dibantah. Mata merahnya semakin berpedar merah tanda marah dengan iris aneh yang berputar semakin cepat.

Hidan yang sedari tadi diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan dua sosok berbeda itu mulai ambil tindakan. Ia memegang erat sejata _shinigami_nya kalau-kalau sosok merah itu mengamuk.

"Brengsek. Tidakkah kau memiliki sedikit hati nurani. Kau telah membuatnya menderita sejak ia lahir. Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Sampai harus terusir dari desanya sendiri. Sialan," umpat Tsunade. Kedua tangannya telah mengepal erat membuat jari-jarinya memutih saking eratnya. Mungkin jika ia berada di ruangannya sudah pasti meja kerjanya yang akan menjadi korban keganasan sang Hokage.

"Aku adalah iblis. Sesuai dengan julukan kalian padaku. _Akuma._ Aku memang tidak memiliki nurani apalagi hati. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan kalian dalam waktu yang bahkan kalian tidak akan pernah menduga. Dan itu terjadi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu kalau-"

"Yondaime Hokage tidak menyegelmu dalam hutan ini," lanjut Tsunade.

Sosok itu tetap bergeming ditempatnya membuat Tsunade yakin jika tebakannya benar.

Menetralkan sedikit nafasnya. Iris Tsunade berkilat marah pada sosok di depannya. Apa boleh buat, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang ia miliki untuk meminimalisir korban. Semoga ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu," ujar Tsunade mulai melembut. "Saat _camping_ itu tiba, aku ingin kau tidak melakukan hal apapun yang membahayakan mereka termasuk orang yang kau cari. Segel Minato hanya bisa utuh sampai dia-yang-kau-cari datang ke hutan ini. Manfaatkan waktu itu untuk membuat manusia itu menyukaimu kalau bisa mencintaimu. Sampai waktu segel Minato kembali utuh untuk mengurungmu, kau kembali ke hutan ini. Intinya kau harus bisa membuat manusia itu mencintaimu sehingga tidak ada paksaan saat kau membawanya kembali ke duniamu yang membuatnya menderita lagi. Jika dia tidak mencintaimu, maka kau tidak berhak untuk membawanya. Bagaimana?" usul Tsunade sambil berhara-harap cemas.

Sosok itu tampak sedang memikirkan usulan Tsunade, tak lama kemudian ia menyinggungkan seringai tipis yang tak terlihat oleh siapapun di ruangan itu.

"Aku setuju."

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lesu dengan Kyuubi yang masih setia di belakangnya. _Mood_nya tiba-tiba berubah setelah mendengar cerita singkat dari Teuchi-_jisan_ saat di kedai tadi. Degupan jantungnya juga masih sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Berdegup kencang. Khawatir? Senang? Sedih? Atau apapun itu, Naruto tidak bisa membedakan perasaan mana yang lebih mendominasi dalam dirinya. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu bertanya pada Iruka-_jisan_ tentang peristiwa tujuh belas tahun yang lalu di Konoha.

Perasaannya kosong, seperti kehilangan sesuatu tapi Naruto tidak pernah kehilangan apapun. Pengecualian untuk kasih sayang orang tua yang memang sedari kecil Naruto tidak pernah merasakannya. Nama ayah dan ibunya saja Naruto tidak tahu. Apalagi rupa dan asal-usulnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto merasa seperti anak durhaka saja.

Naruto pernah bertanya pada _jisan_nya tentang keberadaan orang tuanya. Namun Iruka selalu menjawab hal yang sama setiap kali Naruto bertanya tentang orang tuanya. _'Kau akan tahu Naruto. Bersabarlah. Secepatnya kau akan mengetahui apa dan siapa dirimu sebenarnya.'_ Selalu, jawaban itu yang selalu terlontar dari mulut Iruka. Secepatnya… secepatnya… tapi kapan?

Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

Ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Namun ia masih ragu untuk memasukinya. Ada perasaan berat yang mengganjal dalam hatinya yang membuat Naruto ragu untuk memasuki tempat bernaungnya selama ini.

Naruto memantapkan langkahnya. Ia harus bisa mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya hari ini. Ia akan memaksa Iruka untuk bercerita. Ia yakin pasti pamannya bisa mengerti.

Semoga saja…

"_Tadaima_~" teriak Naruto setelah berhasil memantapkan hatinya.

"_Okaerinasai~_" terdengar teriakan dari penghuni lainnya yang sangat Naruto yakini adalah Iruka, pamannnya.

.

Dentingan sendok dan garpu memenuhi ruang makan di rumah Iruka. Kedua-duanya terdiam lebih memilih menikmati makan malam yang tersaji di depan mereka. Iruka menikmati makanannnya dengan nikmat. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat gelisah.

Iruka yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu memilih menghentikan acara makannya. "Ada apa Naru? Kau terlihat gelisah. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Iruka yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Naruto malam ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _jisan_," elak Naruto. Ia memasukkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya guna menyamarkan kegelisahannya. Tapi sayangnya Iruka sudah terlanjur melihat kegelisahan Naruto.

"Katakan. _Jisan_ tahu kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu 'kan?" tebak Iruka tepat sasaran.

"Emm…. _Etto… etto….jisan_,… sekolahku akan mengadakan _camping_ musim panas di salah satu hutan di Konoha. Dan itu wajib diikuti oleh siswa-siswi tingkat dua," ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya memilih memandang makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Sesaat Naruto bisa melihat cengkraman Iruka yang menguat pada sendoknya melalui ekor matanya.

"Apa _jisan_ mengizinkan?" tanya Naruto yang kini menatap takut-takut.

Menghela nafas. Kini, Iruka benar-benar menghentikan acara makan malamnya.

"Dulu Konoha adalah desa yang makmur. Rakyatnya hidup berkecukupan dan rukun. Jarang ada pertentangan dan konflik disana. Perdamaian sudah sangat terjaga. Namun sayang…" Iruka menatap Naruto lekat. "…tujuh belas tahun yang lalu semua itu hancur dalam sekejap. Rumah-rumah yang dulu berdiri kokoh hancur, luluh lantah rata dengan tanah. Perkebunan dan pertanian mereka pun sama tragisnya. Jerit dan tangis pilu terdengar di segala penjuru desa. Mayat-mayat tak berdosa bergelimpangan bercampur dengan darah dan tanah, ditambah dengan ratusan burung gagak yang berterbangan mencari daging-daging segar. Pemandangan yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas dalam benak mereka."

"Dan penyebabnya adalah… _Akuma_."

**.**

_**FLASHBACK MODE ON…**_

_**.**_

"Aarrrgghhh….."

"Tolooong….."

"Hiks… _kaasan_… _tousan_…"

JEDUAR….!

Terdengar ledakan besar yang berasal dari perumahan penduduk. Diiringi dengan jerit ketakutan, ratap tangis manusia yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

Api berkorbar dimana-mana, membakar setiap rumah, pohon bahkan tubuh manusia. Langit berwarna kelam karena banyaknya asap yang menutup, menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari. Bunyi ledakan berulang kali terdengar saling sahut menyahut. Desisan ular raksasa yang terdengar sangat menakutkan bagi seorang manusia. Ribuan burung gagak beserta suara-suara yang saling bersahut-sahutan dengan suara tangisan semakin menambah kesan mengerikan.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, sesosok makhluk melayang di udara dengan jubah hitam lengkap dengan tudungnya yang menutupi rupa dari pembuat semua ini terjadi. Sosok itu datang dengan tiga sosok lainnya dan satu ular raksasa yang sekarang tengah menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan desa itu dibantu dengan sosok berambut _orange_. Sedangkan dua sosok bawahannya yang lain, satu berambut merah dan satu berambut putih tengah mencari manusia yang menjadi sebab sang sosok manghancurkan desa itu.

Manusia yang membuat sang sosok misterius terbebas dari kurungan keluarganya di dunianya sendiri.

"_My Lord_~" dua orang bawahannya yang ditugaskan oleh sosok tersebut untuk mencari manusia yang membuatnya kembali bebas dan manusia yang merupakan _mate_nya di masa depan. Mereka datang dan sesegera mungkin membungkukkan badannya tanda tunduk pada sang sosok.

"Hn?" walau hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar, tapi dua bawahannya itu tahu kalau _Lord _mereka menanyakan hasil dari pencarian mereka.

"Kami menemukannya _My Lord,_ manusia itu belum lahir. Tapi beberapa menit lagi akan segera melihat dunia untuk yang pertama kali," jelas sosok berambut merah.

"Tunjukan padaku dimana tempatnya," perintah sosok misterius dengan nada dingin.

"_Ha'i"_ jawab keduanya.

Wussh!

Dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah tidak ada di tempatnya menyisakan gumpalan asap.

.

Di tempat lain, disebuah ruangan yang sudah terlindungi oleh sebuah_ barier_. Seorang wanita berambut merah sedang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan manusia mini yang sering disebut dengan bayi dari dalam perutnya. Di samping wanita tersebut, seorang pria berambut pirang tengah menggenggam tangan sang wanita erat. Mencoba memberi semangat pada istrinya yang tengah melahirkan putra pertama mereka.

"Kushina~" panggil pria tersebut pada wanita yang bernama Kushina, istrinya.

"Argghh~"

"Oeek~ oeek~ oeek~"

Teriakan tersebut menandakan berakhirnya perjuangan dan merupakan awal dari perjuangan yang lain. Disamping itu disusul dengan tangisan bayi yang sedari tadi di tunggu kedatangannya.

Bayi tersebut terus menangis keras, tubuhnya sedang di bersihkan oleh seorang dokter kandungan yang membantu Kushina dalam proses melahirkan. Dokter itu diketahui bernama Biwako dibantu oleh seorang asistennya bernama Taji.

"Selamat Minato-_san_, bayimu telah lahir. Dia sangat manis walaupun berjenis sama denganmu," Biwako memberi selamat pada pria yang telah resmi menjadi seorang ayah sambil menggendong bayi mungil tersebut dalam pelukannya.

"_Arigatou, _Biwako-_san_," ucap Minato sambil terus menatap bayi mungil yang kini telah tertidur di samping istrinya. "_Arigatou_ Kushina."

"Minato~" lirih Kusina sambil mendekap bayi pirang dalam pelukannya.

Bayi tersebut memang mirip dengan Minato. Rambutnya pirang dengan iris yang sama persis seperti milik ayahnya. Kulitnya yang berwarna _tan_, dan terakhir tiga garis halus tipis di masing-masing pipinya membuat bayi tersebut sangat manis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Biwako.

"Naruto~ sangat manis," lirih Kushina sambil tersenyum. Terlihat jelas gurat kelelahan di wajahnya. Namun juga terlihat dengan jelah raut kebahagiaan yang tak terkira melihat putra pertamanya telah lahir. Kebahagiaan seorang ibu.

"Benar," Minato membalas senyuman Kushina sambil membelai rambut Kushina dengan lembut.

Cup…

Minato mengecup kening Kushina lembut. Mencoba mengutarakan kebahagiannya dengan bentuk kasih sayang yang berupa kecupan di kening. Kushina sendiri memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan suaminya. Sampai-

"Aarggh…"

Bruuk!

"Biwako-_san_~ Taji~"

Tubuh sang dokter beserta asistennya terbujur kaku dengan darah yang mengalir dari perut mereka yang terkoyak. Tiga sosok misterius muncul dari balik kegelapan di ruangan tersebut. Minato dan Kushina bisa melihat wajah dari dua sosok yang berada tepat di belakang sosok bertudung tersebut.

Sosok itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah keterkejutan dari dua manusia berbeda jenis di depannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Berikan bayi itu padaku," ujar sang sosok dingin. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari pria pirang di depannya.

Kushina memeluk erat Naruto yang baru berumur beberapa satu jam. Dan sepertinya Naruto tidak terusik dengan perlakuan sang ibu pada dirinya. Ia justru membuka matanya, menampilkan iris biru yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya dan menatap sang sosok sambil menyinggukan senyum tipis yang menawan untuk pertama kalinya. Dan hal itu membuat sosok bertudung hitam semakin berniat untuk membawa bayi itu pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maumu. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Naruto pergi dan menghancurkan desa ini," desis Minato.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan desa ini. Jika kau tidak mau memberikannya padaku, akan aku ambil dengan paksa. Karin…"

Sosok yang berambut merah itu mendekati ranjang tempat Kushina terbaring lemah dengan Naruto yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mohon… jangan ambil Naruto dariku…" Kushina mulai terisak pelan.

"Berhenti," tegas Minato. Ia menghadang sosok yang bernama Karin agar tidak mendekati istrinya apalagi putranya.

"Ck, kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku manusia," sosok bertudung tersebut berdecak pelan.

Minato menatap sosok di depannya tajam. Sebenarnya ia tahu siapa yang membuat desanya hancur. Ia juga tahu penyebab sosok misterius di depannya melakukan itu semua. Ia tahu itu. Dan karena itu pula ia telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melawan sosok tersebut, dengan membawa Kushina yang akan melahirkan jauh dari jangkauan sosok itu.

Tapi rupanya sosok misterius itu benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia dengan mudah mengancurkan _barier_ yang selama dua tahun ini ia pelajari dari perkamen-perkamen tua di kuil Uzumaki.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi ini belum saatnya kau membawanya pergi… Uchiha."

Dan Minato juga tahu, kalau kelak salah satu keturunan Uzumaki akan memiliki pasangan hidup yang berbeda dari Uzumaki lainnya. Ia telah meneliti ratusan perkamen milik Uzumaki, dengan menghitung termasuk keturunan berapakah anaknya kelak. Dan itu membuktikan bahwa Uzumaki yang dimaksud dalam perkamen itu adalah anaknya.

Sosok tersebut terkejut sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai tipis. Merasa menemukan lawan yang menurutnya cukup seimbang.

"Khe…khe…khe… aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menemukan manusia yang seperti ini. Jadi apa yang Anda ketahui tentangku Hokage-_sama_?" tanya sosok tersebut sambil mendekati Kushina dan Naruto.

Minato tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlebih dahulu memperhatikan tindakan dari sosok itu ketika mendekati istri berserta anaknya yang menatap polos sosok tersebut dengan mata besarnya. Setelah yakin jika sosok tersebut tidak melakukan tindakan yang membuat Kushina dan Naruto dalam bahaya, ia baru angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu namamu. Aku juga tahu ramalan tentang keturunan keseratus tujuh puluh yang merupakan Uzumaki dengan pasangan hidup sesosok _Akuma_," jelas Minato masih dengan posisi siaga.

Sosok tersebut masih memandang bayi mungil yang masih dalam dekapan Kushina. Ia terus mengamati paras cantik dari bayi dengan garis-garis halus di pipinya itu. Apalagi mata langit itu, sungguh membuat sosok tersebut memiliki setitik hati nurani.

"Hn. Lalu kenapa kau mencegahku?" tanyanya kembali dingin.

"Karna belum saatnya kau membawanya ke duniamu. Uzumaki muda itu belum bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa dibawa ke duniamu saat ini. Keluargamu belum seratus persen melepaskanmu dari kungkungan mereka. Jika kau membawa Naruto sekarang, kau hanya akan membunuhnya. Ia baru saja lahir. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah manusia, fisiknya masih sangat lemah. Tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi sampai fisik Naruto benar-benar kuat untuk menempuh portal yang menghubungkan duniamu dengan dunia kami."

"Cih," sosok itu berdecih. Ia menatap _sapphire_ Minato dengan iris merah darahnya. "Apa peduliku," sosok itu menggeram marah. Ia menyerang Minato menggunakan sulur-sulur yang entah dating dari mana. Mencoba melilit bagian-bagian yang bisa membuat manusia pirang itu tidak bisa bergerak atau kalau bisa mati.

Minato memang seorang manusia. Tapi jangan salah, ia pernah berguru pada salah satu pertapa dari gunung Myoboku yang merangkap sebagai penulis novel dewasa 'Icha-Icha Paradise'. Selain itu ia juga mempelajari setiap perkamen-perkamen tua di Kuil Uzumaki untuk menghadapi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Dan hasilnya…. Lihatlah! Tidak sia-sia ia mempelajari perkamen-perkamen itu dan berguru pada seorang pertapa genit.

Dengan gesit Minato menghindari sulur-sulur tersebut. Beruntung ia memiliki sebuah kunai sebagai senjata pertahanannya kini. Kushina hanya bisa mendekap erat Naruto, takut kehilangan putranya. Ia berharap semoga semua ini cepat berakhir.

Sosok kembali mendekati bayi pirang itu. Kedua bawahannya telah pergi guna membantu seorang bawahannya yang lain untuk menghancurkan desa. Sosok itu berniat menggendong bayi mungil yang tampak indah itu. Ia merasa sulur-sulur itu cukup untuk menahan Minato sampai ia berhasil membawa bayi pirang bak malaikat itu pergi.

Tapi sayangnya dugaan sosok tersebut salah. Buktinya saat ia hendak mengambil –secara paksa– bayi itu, sebuah kunai meluncur dengan mulus ke arahnya. Beruntung ia mempunyai refleks yang sangat bagus sehingga ia bisa menghindar kunai tersebut.

Sosok misterius tersebut menatap Minato murka. "Berani sekali kau?" desisnya tajam.

"Walaupun bayi itu adalah _mate_mu, dia tetap putraku. Dan sebagai ayahnya aku berhak dan wajib melindunginya walau nyawa taruhanku."

Kushina terhenyak mendengar perkataan Minato. Hatinya sangat bahagia. Dan ia juga akan ikut mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungi Narutonya. Ia masih ibunya. Ia berhak dan wajib untuk merawatnya. Tak sepantasnya sosok didepannya ini merebut putranya yang baru saja dilahirkan. Ia tidak akan pernah terima.

Kushina yang tadinya masih dalam posisi berbaring mulai mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya masih setia merengkuh bayi rapuh dalam dekapannya. Ia bertekad untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia bersama Minato akan melindungi Naruto mati-matian.

Kushina yang pada dasarnya seorang Uzumaki pernah diceritakan tentang ramalan itu. Awalnya ia ketakutan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan, ia takut kalau-kalau anaknya akan pergi darinya dalam usia muda. Namun Minato datang untuk Kushina. Ia meyakinkan Kushina bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi anak-anak mereka dan Kushina kelak. Dan akhirnya Kushina menerima Minato sebagai suaminya tepat sehari sebelum Minato dilantik menjadi Hokage keempat.

"Aku izinkan kau menyentuh Naruto satu kali. Tapi setelah ini kau harus menunggunya beberapa tahun lagi. Fisiknya masih terlalu lemah," ucap Kushina akhirnya setelah lama diam.

Sosok itu berbalik menatap Kushina yang terduduk di belakangnya. Ia tidak menanggapi penawaran sang Uzumaki tersebut. Malahan ia kembali mendekati Kushina dengan Minato yang masih awas di belakang mereka. Perlahan-lahan ia meraih Naruto dalam dekapan Kushina. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Kushina seperti tadi karena sekarang Kushina sendiri yang meminta.

Naruto kini berpindah tangan. Sekarang ia dalam gendongan sosok bertudung yang sejak tadi selalu menatap mata birunya. Tangan _tan _mungilnya terangkat, menggapai-gapai wajah sang sosok yang tertutup tudung hitam. Ia mengusap-usap pipi sosok tersebut dengan lembut membuat sang sosok merasa sangat nyaman.

"Lihatlah… Naruto akan tetap bersamamu. Hanya saja biarkan dia menikmati kasih sayang orang tua dan orang –orang disekitarnya untuk beberapa tahun sampai akhirnya kau membawanya pergi dari kami," ucap Kushina lembut. "_Onegai…_."

Mendengar penuturan Kushina, sosok tersebut justru semakin posessif terhadap bayi dalam gendongannya tersebut. Dalam hatinya(?) ia tidak ingin Naruto mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang lain selain dirinya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kasih sayang itu nantinya akan berubah menjadi cinta dan pada akhirnya pilihan sang _baby_ bukan padanya melainkan pada orang lain. Tidak. Hal se-menakutkan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi jika bayi berkumis itu ia bawa pergi ke dunianya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan bocah ini mendapat kasih sayang orang lain. Hanya aku satu-satunya sumber kasih sayang itu. Bukan kalian… para manusia-manusia lemah," ujar sosok tersebut.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi. Dan kalian," sosok tersebut memandang Kushina dan Minato bergantian. "tidak akan bisa mencegahku,"

Yang menjadi kesalahan sosok tersebut adalah melupakan Minato. Karena tanpa sepengatahuannya, Minato tengah menyiapkan sebuah segel yang akan mengurungnya –lagi.

Tiba-tiba dibawah kaki sang sosok muncul diagram aneh berbentuk lingkaran dengan pola-pola aneh di dalamnya. Sesegera mungkin Minato membentuk segel tangan yang cukup rumit.

"Pergilah!"

Selesai dengan segelnya. Diagram tersebut memancarkan sinar putih yang sangat terang. Diagram tersebut seolah-olah menarik sang sosok untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sekeras apapun sosok tersebut berusaha, ia tidak bisa pergi dari diagram tersebut.

"Sialan kau Minato," geramnya.

Pada akhirnya, sosok tersebut perlahan-lahan terhisap masuk ke dalam diagram-entah-apa-namanya-itu.

"Segel ini akan mengurungmu sementara. Kau tidak bisa keluar dari hutan Konoha. Kau hanya bisa keluar ketika putraku masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Kau hanya punya waktu satu bulan diluar hutan sampai akhirnya segel itu menarikmu lagi. Dan saat putraku masuk ke dalam hutan kau tidak akan bisa membawanya pergi ke duniamu. Karena segel ini juga menjaganya. Kau carilah cara sendiri untuk membawa putraku per- Ukkh…"

"Minato,"

Ucapan Minato teputus karena sebuah sulur berhasil menyerangnya, menusuknya tepat di jantung. Tidak hanya Minato yang terkena serangan sulur itu, Kushina juga mendapat serangan tak terduga itu. Kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut terbatu-batuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Rasakan itu…. Arrgghh…" teriak sosok tersebut.

Ruangan itu kembali normal. Tidak ada cahaya yang menyilaukan. Tidak ada diagram aneh yang memenuhi lantai ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada sulur-sulur yang menyerang Minato. Yang membedakan adalah darah yang berceceran di sekitar Minato dan ranjang yang dipakai Kushina. Jangan lupakan Naruto yang kini terbaring di lantai yang dingin. Beruntung Naruto telah terselimuti.

"Kushina… _daijoubu_?" tanya Minato.

Kushina tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan suaminya yang kini tengah dalam keadaan mengenaskan, seperti dirinya. Darah yang selalu keluar dari lubang dada mereka akibat tusukan sulur milik sosok misterius tadi.

"_Aa_," balas Kushina. "_Arigatou_… telah menyelamatkan putra kita."

Minato membalas senyuman Kushina dengan senyumannya. "Itu tugasku sebagai ayah dan tugas kita sebagai orang tua."

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Minato membawa Naruto ke ranjang dimana Kushina kembali berbaring dengan darah yang terus menetes keluar. Ia membaringkan Naruto di tengah-tengah mereka. Dan kedua orang tersebut secara bersamaan memeluk putra mereka yang kembali terlelap. Beruntung ranjang yang ditempati mereka cukup besar untuk menampung dua orang dewasa dan satu bayi mungil yang lucu. Sampai akhirnya ajal menjeput mereka dengan posisi memeluk Naruto.

"Kami mencintaimu…. Naruto."

**.**

_**FLASHBACK MODE OFF…**_

_**.**_

Setelah hampir tujuh belas tahun hidup tanpa mengenal nama dan siapa orang tuanya, akhirnya Naruto bisa mengetahui juga siapa nama orang tuanya. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Perlahan-lahan air matanya mulai menetes, membentuk alliran air mata yang melewati pipi _chubby_nya. Hatinya bahagia begitu tahu siapa orang tuanya yang sebenarnya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya juga sedih mengingat jika orang tuanya meninggal tepat di hari pertama ia melihat dunia. Selain itu ia juga sedih mengingat ia belum tahu bagaimana rupa sanga ayah maupun sang ibu.

"_Tousan… kaasan…"_

…

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Haii _minna_… adakah yang menunggu fic gaje ini? Adakan? Tidak ada yaa… #_pundung_ (-_-') maaf yaa.. up datenya lama pake banget lagii. Coz disekolah lagi banyak acara, apalagi minggu besok ada acara, bulan depan masih ada acara, bulan depannya lagi ada acara… merepotkan #_Shika : itu trademark_ . tapi tenang saja, fic ini masih berlanjut, hanya saja mungkin up date gak bisa cepet. Maaf yaa….

Dan thanks buat yang udah nge-fav, nge-follow, me-review dari chap 1 sampai 2. Dan thankz buat seluruh silent reader, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kalian meninggalkan jejak walau hanya titik saja. Tapi thanks sudah membaca, melirik, ataupun melototin fic ini… Syifa jadi terharu #_author gila_..

Oke… cukup cuap-cuapnya, sampai bertemu di chap depan minna…

Jaa ne…


	4. Chapter 4 : Konoha

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Folllow You : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, and Friendship**

**Warning : AU (**_**Alternative Universe), **_**boy x boy, OOC,**** Future!****Mpreg, typo(s), alur super cepat**** terutama di chap ini****, ****EYD berantakan, ****etc**

**PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka**** dengan fic YAOI**** silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak ****buruk ****yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri**** dan seluruh fujodanshi****. Terimakasih...**

"nana" dialog biasa

'nana' pikiran

"**nana" **sang sosok yang berbicara pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya

.

_**Chapter 4 : Konoha**_

_**.**_

Tik… tik… tik…

Ruang makan di kediaman Iruka terasa hening, meskipun ruangan tersebut tidak kosong melainkan diisi oleh dua sosok manusia. Tapi, ruangan tersebut memang sunyi, hanya detikan jam yang terdengar memecah kesunyian yang terjadi.

Iruka menatap iba Naruto yang kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto begitu mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Bahwa Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu yang baru mengetahui jati dirinya sebenarnya. Walau tidak menunjukkan respon apapun, tapi Iruka sangat yakin jika pemuda manis di hadapannya kini tengah mencoba menguatkan hatinya yang menderita. Menahan tangisan agar tidak terlihat lemah. Iruka tahu itu, hanya saja untuk kali ini, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi… Naruto~" lirih Iruka pelan mencoba mengambil perhatian Naruto. Dan sepertinya berhasil karena Naruto kini telah membalas tatapannya. "Sekarang kau bisa memutuskan, untuk mengikuti _camping _itu atau tidak. _Jisan_ harap kau mengambil keputusan yang bijak dan tidak merugikan dirimu sendiri."

Meskipun Naruto merasa sangat sedih, karena baru mengetahui kalau orang tuanya telah lama meninggal. Dan semua itu dikarenakan sesosok makhluk yang memburunya. Tapi, ia yakin dengan keputusannya kali ini. Menarik nafas panjang, akhirnya Naruto membuka suara setelah Iruka menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Aku akan tetap ikut _jisan_."

Perkataan Naruto serasa badai dalam hati Iruka. Jujur saja ia tidak ingin Naruto celaka ataupun pergi ke dunia _Akuma_. Tapi, jika Naruto sudah bertekad untuk tetap mengikuti _camping _itu, ia bisa apa? Tak selamanya ia mengurung Naruto disini 'kan? Naruto juga sudah bukan bayi lagi yang memiliki fisik lemah, Naruto kini telah menjelma menjadi pemuda manis dengan fisik yang kuat. Dan sepertinya takdir Naruto untuk menjadi _mate _sang _Akuma_ semakin dekat. Jadi buat apa ia mengurung Naruto disini? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan membunuh Naruto secara perlahan karena telah berpisah cukup lama dengan _mate_nya? Selain itu, jika Iruka telah berhasil membuat Naruto tetap tinggal di sini, di dunia ini, Naruto tidak akan pernah memiliki pasangan hidup. Karena sejak berabad-abad lamanya takdir pemuda _blonde_ di depannya adalah bersama sang _Akuma_.

"Aku ingin bertemu secara langsung sosok yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Aku penasaran seperti apa rupa pembunuh _kaasan_ dan _tousan_," lanjut Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Iruka.

"Iruka-_jisan_ tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah segel yang _tousan_ buat nanti akan melindungiku selama berada di hutan?" Naruto kembali meyakinkan Iruka. Dan sepertinya kali ini berhasil, terbukti dengan Iruka yang mengangguk pelan walau sabenarnya tidak ikhlas.

"Baiklah… jika itu keputusanmu. Tapi _jisan_ akan ikut ke Konoha. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja. Aku juga akan membawa Kyuubi."

…

_**#Namikaze _Asyifa#**_

…

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat bagi Iruka. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana KSHS mengadakan _camping_ itu. Semua siswa tingkat dua telah berkumpul di lapangan KSHS. Sebagian dari mereka mengenakan pakaian yang cukup terbuka mengingat sekarang sudah menginjak musim panas. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak terpengaruh dengan suhu saat ini. Terbukti dari penampilannya yang memakai jaket _orange_ kesayangannya.

Sayangnya dari sekian banyaknya murid dan guru yang akan mengawasi mereka saat _camping_ nanti, tidak ada yang menyadari perbedaan dari penampilan sang Uzumaki. Di saat yang lainnya mengenakan pakaian terbuka, Naruto justru mengenakan pakaian tertutup. Di saat mereka semua merasakan udara panas di musim panas, Naruto justru merasakan udara dingin di musim panas. _Hell…._ Apa hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang merasakan dinginnya angin di musim panas? Atau memang hanya dirinya yang aneh? Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Naruto memiliki sindrom aneh?

Sebenarnya Iruka cukup merasa aneh dengan keadaan Naruto. Bahkan jika tidak dibangunkan, Naruto mungkin masih terlelap dalam ranjangnya. Apalagi sebelum bocah hiperaktif itu bangun sepenuhnya, Iruka bisa mendengar walaupun samar Naruto yang menggigil kedinginan. Dan saat sarapan tadi Naruto mengeluh kedinginan. Ia beberapa kali mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto, tapi semuanya normal. Suhu tubuhnya terlalu normal untuk dikatakan demam. Jadi apa yang membuat Naruto kedinginan?

"Yo… Naruto kenapa kau memakai jaket? Apa tidak panas?" tanya Kiba penasaran sambil mengusap-usap kepala Akamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Guk! Disusul dengan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Aku kedinginan," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Haa?" Kiba hanya melongo tidak percaya mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Apa kau sakit? Tapi kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku memang sehat dan sedang tidak sakit. Hanya saja aku merasa kalau udara hari ini sangat dingin, makanya aku memakai jaket," jelas Naruto sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Kiba hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti walaupun sebenarnya ia masih _sedikit_ kurang mengerti. Bagaimana tidak mengerti jika di cuaca sepanas ini masih ada manusia yang mengatakan dingin kecuali kalau orang tersebut mengalami sesuatu yang lain dari tubuhnya, seperti terkena syndrome mungkin.

Sesaat Kiba melihat Iruka yang berdiri di tepi lapangan dengan Kyuubi yang terduduk di sampingnya sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto bak seorang _bodyguard_. "Apa Iruka-_jisan_ akan ikut kita _camping_?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Hmm," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ada seseorang yang ingin _jisan_ kenalkan padaku," jelas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tak terlontarkan dari Kiba.

"Oh…"

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Seharusnya mereka berangkat ke Konoha 15 menit yang lalu, tapi sepertinya kendaraan yang telah dipesan oleh pihak sekolah belum juga datang. Pendataan murid yang akan mengikuti _camping_ ini telah selesai 20 menit yang lalu. Dan sepertinya guru-guru yang akan mendampingi mereka mulai cemas dengan keterlambatan transportasi yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Kenapa lama sekali sihh…" gerutu Kiba mulai kesal.

"Kau benar," Naruto menanggapi.

"**Tidak lama lagi…"**

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berpacu dengan cepat. Setelah beberapa minggu ini ia tidak pernah mendengar suara aneh, kini ia mendengarnya bahkan sangat jelas. Ia mencengkram dada kirinya, tepat di bagian jantungnya. Perasaan ini…. perasaan ini sama persis ketika Naruto pulang sekolah, lebih tepatnya setelah Naruto selesai memakan ramen dan ketika Teuchi-_jisan_ selesai menceritakan masa lalu Konoha padanya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Khawatir? Senang? Sedih? Atau apapun itu, Naruto tidak bisa membedakan perasaan mana yang lebih mendominasi dalam dirinya, persis seperti waktu itu. Perlahan-lahan air mata Naruto menetes, membasahi pipinya. Membuat aliran yang sangat umum dilihat.

Ia tidak tahu. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba air matanya menetes. Sial… padahal saat mendengar kalau orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal ia tidak menangis barang sedetik pun. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia menangis untuk sesuatu yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak diketahui.

"Naruto… kau baik-baik saja," tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Aku tak ap-"

"Semuanya harap periksa kembali barang bawaan kalian. Kendaraan sudah datang, harap kalian segera memasuki kendaraan masing-masing sesuai dengan yang sudah di bagikan," teriak Tazuna, salah satu guru Naruto.

Kiba kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Naruto intens. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita cepat kalau kau ingin tidak ingin tertinggal bus."

Setelah memastikan kalau sahabat pirangnya benar-benar dalam keadaan fit, akhirnya Kiba memasuki bus dengan nomor 3 dari 9 bus disusul Akamaru di belakangnya. Naruto sendiri berada di bus yang sama dengan Kiba. Jangan lupakan Kyuubi yang kini telah meringkuk dengan nyamannya dalam gendongan sang tuan. Aah… Iruka sendiri akan menaiki angkutan umum. Ia tidak mungkin 'kan menaiki bus pariwisata yang dipesan oleh pihak sekolah? Bisa ditendang nanti kalau naik bus itu.

.

Konoha yang pada dasarnya terletak di pinggiran kota memang cukup sulit di jangkau dengan kendaraan umum. Selain karena factor jalur yang cukup menantang, Konoha juga termasuk ke dalam desa yang sangat terpencil namun memiliki pesona yang mengagumkan.

Perjalanan ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama, yaitu lima jam. Perjalanan yang cukup membosankan, tapi sepertinya sebagian besar murid tingkat dua ini menghabiskan waktu tersebut dengan bergosip untuk kaum hawa selama satu jam, sedangkan untuk kaum adam lebih senang membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan olahraga selama satu jam pula. Sisa empat jam dihabiskan untuk tidur beramai-ramai.

Sedangkan para guru sepertinya sedang melakukan rapat dadakan guna mengatur ulang jadwal kegiatan mereka yang molor hampir setengah jam itu.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Naruto sejak bus yang ditumpanginya berjalan ia hanya menatap keluar jendela. Memandang gedung-gedung tinggi yang kini telah berganti menjadi pohon-pohon rindang. Ia yang semula merasakan dingin entah kenapa sekarang justru merasakan udara yang sejuk. Dan Naruto sangat nyaman dengan itu hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah terbuai hampir terlelap.

"**Tidurlah… sayangku…"**

Dan suara misterius yang sering Naruto dengar berhasil membuat bocah _blonde_ tersebut tertidur, terlena dalam dunia mimpi dimana ia dan seseorang tengah hidup berbahagia sambil menggandeng tangan seorang bocah berumuran 5 tahunnan.

"Naruto… woiy… bangun…. Mau sampai kau akan tidur?" tanya Kiba sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto pelan.

"Enghh…" sebuah lenguhan meluncur dari bibir Naruto, ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan. Jujur saja ia masih sangat mengantuk. Kenapa pula harus dibangunkan secepat ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Cek barang bawaanmu, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal di bus."

Dengan malas akhirnya Naruto mengikuti perkataan Kiba. Mengecek barang bawannya yang tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya berisi beberapa potong pakaian dan beberapa bungkus ramen instan. Untuk makanan Kyuubi, ia pikir mungkin nanti Kyuubi akan mencari sendiri di hutan tempat _Akuma_ berada. Sedang masalah apel… hu~h biarlah Kyuubi sendiri yang mencarinya. Tapi, kalau tidak salah kata paman Iruka Konoha memiliki kebun apel yang bebas dipetik oleh siapapun. Dan itu berarti ia tak perlu khawatir Kyuubi akan kehabisan stok apel.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyuubi, Naruto baru ingat sejak tadi ia belum melihat Kyuubi. Dimana rubah itu?

"Kiba, apa kau tahu dimana Kyuubi? Sejak bangun tidur aku belum melihatnya. Kemana dia?" tanya Naruto beruntun pada Kiba yang masih sibuk mengecek ini dan itu.

"Kyuubi sedang bermain dengan Akamaru," jawab Kiba tanpa menghentikan acara mari mengecek barang bawaan.

"Eh? Bermain? Dimana?" sungguh Naruto sangat penasaran dan juga merasa cukup janggal. Mereka sekarang ada di bus yang tengah berjalan. Dipenuhi puluhan murid dan guru. Tidak cukup ruang untuk dua ekor hewan peliharaan bermain dengan bebas layaknya di tengah lapang. Jadi, dimana rubah nakalnya dan anjing putih milik Kiba bermain? Jangan-jangan…

"Mereka bermain di atap bus."

"APA!?" Naruto berteriak kaget menyebabkan seluruh penghuni bus memandangnya aneh. Naruto segera saja berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali tanda meminta maaf.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Naruto ulang. Ia berharap pendengarannya salah.

"Ck," Kiba berdecak kesal. Kini ia memandang Naruto kesal. "Aku bilang kalau Akamaru dan Kyuubi bermain di atap bus."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa berada di atap bus? Bagaimana kalau mereka terjatuh?"

"Mereka berada di atap bus melewati itu," Kiba menunjuk sebuah ventilasi yang berada di atap bus. "Kau tenang saja, Kyuubi dan Akamaru tidak akan jatuh. Mereka akan baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Naruto tak bertanya lagi. Walau sebenarnya masih diliputi rasa khawatir, tapi Naruto yakin Kiba benar, Kyuubi dan Akamaru tidak akan terjatuh dari atap bus.

Sayangnya Naruto tidak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Kyuubi hanya duduk dengan tenang di atap bus sambil menatap sebuah hutan yang mengeluarkan aura hitam tak mengenakkan dengan mata rubynya. Mata Kyuubi… terlihat seperti menantang sosok yang berada di hutan tersebut. Sedangkan Akamaru hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuubi.

"**Kurama **_**no kitsune**_** … lama kita tidak pernah bertemu,"**

"Grr!"

.

Tap… tap… tap…

Tsunade tampak cemas dan sedikit rasa gugup(?), rombongan Kyoto Senior High School telah sampai di Konoha sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan masalah utama yang membuat Hokage garang tersebut terlihat gugup adalah karena Iruka baru saja menghubunginya kalau ia akan membawa Naruto ke ruangannya.

Sedangkan Shizune hanya bisa menatap prihatin atasannya yang sangat jarang menampilkan raut gugup. Sejujurnya ia juga penasaran dengan rupa dari putra Hokage Keempat itu yang mungkin bisa sedikit menjinakkan _Akuma_. Eh… tunggu… menjinakkan? _Akuma_?

"Hokage-_sama_~" panggilan Shizune berhasil membuat Tsunade menghentikan kegiatan mondar mandirnya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta pada putra _Yondaime Hokage_ untuk sedikit menjinakkan _Akuma_? Misalnya dengan menghentikan pengiriman warga Konoha yang berambut pirang," usul Shizune.

Hening….

Tampaknya sang Hokage yang telah memiliki umur setengah abad ini tengah memikirkan usul Shizune. "Tidak, kita tidak bisa meminta Naruto untuk menjinakkan _Akuma_. Itu sama halnya dengan menyuruh Naruto menemui sosok mengerikan itu. _Akuma_ memang tidak bisa membawa Naruto pergi, tapi ia masih bisa menyentuh Naruto."

"Aku rasa… aku bisa melakukannya," ucapan seorang pemuda pirang dengan iris _sapphire_ dan cengiran khasnya membuat Tsunade, Shizune, dan satu orang lagi yang berdiri di sampingnya melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

.

.

_Sepuluh menit sebelumnya…._

"Segarnya~" ucap Naruto begitu menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya. Udara yang segar membuat seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih rileks. Maklumlah lima jam dihabiskan dengan duduk pasti membuat ototmu terasa nyeri dan pegal.

"Kau benar. Disini sangat menenangkan. Tidak ada gedung-gedung pencakar langit, tidak ada polusi, tidak ada kendaraan-kendaraan yang membuat telingamu sakit… hu~h… pasti sangat nyaman tinggal disini," lanjut Kiba sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencoba memotret apapun yang dilihatnya ke dalam otaknya untuk kembali diceritakan kepada keluarganya.

"Hmm," gumam Naruto singkat. "Eh! Ngomong-ngomong dimana hutan yang akan menjadi tempat _camping_ kita?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hoaahm… disebelah sana," jawab seorang pemuda berkucir nanas(?) sambil menunjuk ke arah utara dengan malas. Tepat sekitar 800 meter di depan mereka terdapat gerbang yang sangat besar. Dan Naruto serta Kiba sangat yakin kalau hutan yang mereka tuju ada di balik gerbang tersebut.

"Dimana Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Masih di bus. Ada barang yang tertinggal katanya."

"Heiy Shika…" panggil Kiba. "Sebaiknya kau cuci wajahmu yang kusut itu. Mengerikan," hina Kiba. Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya bosan sambil menggumamkan _trademark_nya '_mendokusai_'. Sudah kebal dengan segala hinaan Kiba yang diperuntukkan untuknya. Hinaan yang sebenarnya hanya untuk bercanda tanpa ada niat menghina.

"Naruto~" panggil Iruka dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ia baru tiba di Konoha.

"_Jisan_" balas Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Iruka.

"Dimana Kyuubi?" tanya Iruka begitu sampai di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku melihatnya sedang memakan apel tak jauh dari bus," jawab Neji yang sudah selesai mengecek barang bawaannya.

"Apa kau juga melihat Akamaru?"

"Tidak."

"Hu~h ya sudah…" jawab Kiba kesal dengan jawaban singkat Neji.

"Eh! Ada apa paman mencariku?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut _jisan_"

"Kemana?"

"Ke kantor Hogake."

Dan disinilah Naruto berada. Di depan pintu sang pemimpin desa yang baru diketahuinya bernama Tsunade itu. Ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam bersama Iruka. Karena sepertinya sang Hokage sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan asistennya. Pembicaraan tentang _Akuma_.

"**Memikarkanku hn?"**

Naruto tersentak. Kali ini saja… ia ingin bicara dengan suara misterius yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. 'Siapa kau?'

"**Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya **_**mate**_**mu yang sangat mencintaimu."**

'Hahaha… jangan bercanda. Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?'

"**Kita bukan hanya pernah bertemu. Kita saling melengkapi. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, sekarang maupun di kehidupan yang akan datang. Selamanya kau adalah milikku. **_**Mate**_**ku."**

'Apa mak-'

"Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disini terus?" tanya Iruka membuat percakapan Naruto dengan sang suara misterius terputus.

"_Gomennasai_. Aku gugup," katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang _chubby_.

Naruto berniat membuka kenop pintu tersebut sebelum mendengar sedikit perbincangan sang Hokage.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta pada putra _Yondaime Hokage_ untuk sedikit menjinakkan _Akuma_? Misalnya dengan menghentikan pengiriman warga Konoha yang berambut pirang."

"Tidak, kita tidak bisa meminta Naruto untuk menjinakkan _Akuma_. Itu sama halnya dengan menyuruh Naruto menemui sosok mengerikan itu. _Akuma_ memang tidak bisa membawa Naruto pergi, tapi ia masih bisa menyentuh Naruto."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung saja membuka pintu di depannya dengan sedikit keras. Dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi awal perjalanan hidupnya dengan sang _Akuma_.

"Aku rasa… aku bisa melakukannya."

.

.

_Kembali ke waktu sebelumnya…_

"Aku rasa… aku bisa melakukannya."

Iruka ahh~ tidak hanya Iruka tetapi juga Tsunade dan Shizune terbelalak lebar dengan ucapan bocah pirang yang mereka ketahui adalah _mate_ dari sang _Akuma_. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau bocah itu berani menemui _Akuma_. Selama ini, selama 17 tahun sejak kedatangan makhluk itu di Konoha hanya Hokage Keempat dan Tsunade saja yang pernah bertatap secara langsung sosok penghancur itu.

Tsunade yang sadar dari rasa keterjutannya perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto yang sedang menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Ia mengusap pipi dengan tiga goresan tipis dengan lembut. Tatapannya penuh dengan kasih. Memang, ini baru kali pertama ia melihat Naruto secara nyata. Bocah polos dengan sejuta kepolosannya. Lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Pantas saja _Akuma_ begitu menginginkan pemuda ini.

"Hey bocah, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah garangnya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir kalau makhluk yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku itu sangat menyebalkan sampai-sampai ia meminta korban manusia," Naruto menerawang.

"_Akuma _memang sangat menjengkelkan. Kalau saja dia manusia mungkin aku akan memukul kepalanya," gerutu Tsunade.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapan sang Hokage sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"**Jangan berekspresi seperti itu **_**my lady**_**. Kau membuatku ingin **_**memakan**_**mu."**

TWITCH!

"_NANI…? _aku ini laki-laki tahu, bukan perempuan," teriak Naruto tanpa sadar membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut.

"Heii bocah, jangan berteriak di ruanganku," protes Tsunade.

"_Ne baasan_, jangan salahkan aku. Kalau saja suara itu tidak memanggilku _my lady_, mana mungkin aku akan berteriak," protes Naruto balik. Tidak ingin disalahkan oleh Tsunade. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak tahu kalau Tsunade tidak suka dipanggil nenek. Karena menurutnya panggilan itu terlalu tua untuknya.

"Jangan panggil aku nenek bocah."

"Naruto-_san_, kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Shizune.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka tak kalah khawatirnya.

Kini posisi Naruto adalah berdiri di tengah-tengah Tsunade, Iruka dan juga Shizune. Berdiri kaku karena tatapan mengintimidasi dari Iruka, tatapan penasaran dari Shizune dan tatapan garang dari sang Hokage yang dipanggil _nenek_ oleh bocah _blonde_ itu.

"Err…. Aku baik-baik saja, kurasa. Dan _baasan_, kau itu sudah tua, jadi sangat pantas kalau kau dipanggil nenek," jawab Naruto mencoba untuk tidak gugup.

"APA-"

"Tsunade-_sama_, hentikan. Nah Naruto-_san_, kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Shizune-_nee_, tadi 'kan sudah kukatakan. Aku berteriak karena suara itu memanggilku _my lady_. Jelas-jelas aku ini pria, bukan perempuan. Aku heran apa dia itu tidak punya mata?" gerutu Naruto sebal.

"Suara? Suara apa maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade yang mulai mengendalikan emosinya.

"Entahlah…. Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas. Sering terdengar di kepalaku. Kadang menggangguku dan mengejutkanku, kadang juga menggodaku. Yang terakhir tadi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _my lady_. Eh… ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _baasan_ ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ohh… hampir lupa," Tsunade melepas kalung Kristal miliknya. "Gunakan ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan kalung Kristal miliknya pada Naruto .

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sambil meraih kalung tersebut.

"Melindungimu tentu saja bodoh."

"Eh? Melindungiku? dari apa?" tanya Naruto _innoncent._

"Dari _Akuma_," jawab Iruka.

"Buat apa? Aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa memakai kalung ini."

"Hei bocah pakai saja kalung itu selama berada di hutan. Jangan banyak tanya. Itu juga untuk keselamatanmu."

"Iya iya iya… dasar cerewet," gerutu Naruto tapi tetap masih mengenakan kalung pemberian Tsunade.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Tsunade -_sama_."

"Kau harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra jika menghadapi Naruto," terang Iruka.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan Iruka.

…

_**#Namikaze _Asyifa#**_

…

_Keesokkan harinya…_

Hari cuaca sangat cerah. Mentari menyinari bumi dengan begitu indahnya. Suara-suara alam yang sangat sulit kau dengar ketika berada di kota benar-benar membuatmu sangat nyaman. Kicauan burung-burung yang sangat menenangkan dibanding dengan suara bising yang diakibatkan oleh kendaraan-kendaraan yang memenuhi jalan kota. Udara yang sangat segar bebas dengan yang namanya asap. Pepohonan yang asri sungguh sangat indah jika dibandingkan dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menghalangi penyinaran matahari.

Di depan gerbang yang dijaga oleh Kotetsu dan Izuma, rombongan dari Kyoto Senior High School tengah berbaris, mendengarkan instruksi guru yang akan membimbing mereka memasuki kawasan hutan Konoha. Sedangkan dari pihak Konoha, mereka telah menyediakan pemandu yang akan menunjukkan jalan yang seharusnya mereka tempuh dan jalan yang dilarang mereka lewati yaitu jalan menuju kuil yang berada di tengah hutan.

Tsunade yang _notabene_nya pemimpin desa memerintahkan pemuda bermasker yang seumuran dengan Iruka untuk membimbing mereka. Pemuda itu bernama Hatake Kakashi. Beruntung sekali para tetua Konoha akhirnya menyetujui pemikiran Tsunade untuk memerintah Kakashi agar menjaga rombongan KSHS dari serangan _Akuma_. Terkhusus Naruto.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan memulai _camping_ kita di hutan yang ada di balik gerbang ini. Pastikan kalian membawa peralatan untuk _camping_. Kita akan tinggal di hutan itu selama tiga hari. Apa kalian jelas?" tanya Asuma, salah seorang guru di KSHS.

"Jelas _sensei_," jawab semua murid serempak.

"Sebelum kita memulai _camping _ini. Perkenalkan beliau adalah Hatake Kakashi. Beliau yang akan memandu kita memasuki kawasan hutan. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Entah sadar atau tidak, tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tangannya. "Kakashi-_sensei_, bisakah Anda menceritakan pada kami sejarah Konoha?"

Dengan tatapan bosannya, Kakashi memperhatikan Naruto. 'Jadi dia yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?' Sebelumnya, Kakashi memang sudah diberi tahu oleh Tsunade tentang _mate_ _Akuma_. Awalnya dia memang kaget dengan penjelasan Tsunade, tetapi akhirnya ia mulai mengerti mengapa Hokage Keempat yang merupakan gurunya itu menyegel _Akuma_.

"Baiklah… Konoha didirikan oleh Hokage Pertama yang bernama Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara. Mereka berdua adalah seorang sahabat. Awalnya kehidupan Konoha sangat damai dipimpin oleh Hokage Pertama. Tapi lama-kelamaan Uchiha Madara mulai memusuhi Senju Hashirama. Tidak diketahui mengapa Uchiha Madara berbalik memusuhi sahabatnya. Selama hampir 2 tahun mereka saling perang dingin. Sampai akhirnya kejadian rak terduga terjadi."

"Kejadian apa _sensei_?" tanya seorang siswi yang kelihatannya mulai penasaran dengan sejarah Konoha.

"Kejadian yang mengungkapkan bahwa Uchiha Madara ternyata bukanlah seorang manusia yang kemudian menghilang dari Konoha dan tidak pernah menampakkan diri sampai sekarang. Setelah Hokage Pertama wafat, jabatan Hokage jatuh kepada Senju Tobirama yang merupakan adik dari Senju Hashirama. Pimpinan kemudian dilimpahkan kepada Sarutobi Hiruzen yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan darah dengan salah satu guru kalian, benarkan Sarutobi Asuma- _san_?" Asuma hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kakashi.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar begitu mengetahui kalau s ,llloalah satu guru mereka memiliki hubungan darah dengan pemimpin desa.

"Kemudian jabatan Hokage Keempat atau _Yondaime Hokage_ jatuh pada Namikaze Minato," Kakashi melihat tubuh Naruto yang sedikit menegang begitu ia menyebutkan nama sang Hokage Keempat. "Pada saat pimpinan beliau kejadian mengerikan terjadi. Yaitu makhluk mengerikan yang berniat menghancurkan desa demi mencari seseorang yang bahkan belum lahir saat penyerangan terjadi. Hokage Keempat dan istrinya, Uzumaki Kushina yang baru melahirkan putra pertama mereka meninggal karena melindungi putra mereka dan desa dengan mellawan makhluk itu. Kemudian beberapa tahun yang lalu Hokage Kelima, Hokage yang sekarang sedang menjabat terpilih. Beliau bernama Senju Tsunade yang juga merupakan keturunan dari Hokage Pertama."

"Begitulah sejarah singkat Konoha," kata Kakashi sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang tak terlihat karena tertutup masker.

"_Sensei_, lalu bagaimana dengan makhluk yang menyerang Konoha? Apa dia mati? Apa dia berhasil membawa bayi yang dicarinya? Apa bayi itu putra Hokage Keempat?" tanya Kiba tanpa menyadari tubuh Naruto yang semakin menegang.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak _puppy_."

"Apa yang kau katakan Shikamaru? Siapa yang kau panggil _'puppy'_?" desis Kiba menahan amarah.

"_Yare… yare…_ bukankah kalian akan mengadakan _camping?_"

"Ahh…. Benar juga. Sebaiknya kita sambung lagi sesi tanya jawab ini kapan-kapan."

"_Ha'I_ _sensei_…"

Gerbang pembantas telah terbuka. Hutan yang selama ini dihindari oleh masyarakat Konoha pun telah tampak. Tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah, maka mereka resmi memasuki wilayah kekuasaan sang _Akuma_. Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi pada Tsunade saat berniat meneemui _Akuma_. Hawa dingin yang berasal dari hutan itu mulai mereka rasakan walaupun belum memasuki kawasan hutan. Apalagi saat ini matahari hampir mencapai puncaknya, tetapi hawa dingin itu benar-benar mengalahkan panasnya matahari.

Beberapa murid tingkat dua mulai merinding. Termasuk Kiba. Sedangkan Kakashi dan iruka yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Kakashi sedang menerawang. Mencoba menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh _Akuma_.

"Penyambutan yang buruk," komentar Kakashi.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja," Iruka berharap-harap cemas.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya darii hutan itu ke wajah Iruka yang cemas. "Kau tenang saja Iruka. Tsunade-_sama_ telah membuat kesepakatan dengan _Akuma_ untuk tidak melukai rombongan KSHS."

"Aku harap begitu."

Disaat semua orang tengah memperhatikan hutan itu, Naruto yang berbaris di tengah, entah sadar atau tidak sadar, pemuda _blonde_ itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan. Tatapannya terpaku pada hutan tersebut. Seolah-olah ada yang memanggilnya untuk memasuki hutan itu.

Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Iruka dengan wajah panic segera berlari menuju Naruto yang kini tengah berada di gerbang tersebut. Pria dengan luka melintang itu segera menarik tangan Naruto membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Naruto…. Naruto… sadarlah!"

Usaha Iruka sia-sia, tatapan Naruto tetap mengarah pada hutan itu walaupun Iruka berusaha memalingkan wajah Naruto agar tidak memandang hutan yang masih menguarkan aura mistis.

Melihat tuannya yang masih belum sadar, Kyuubi segera menubruk tubuh Naruto membuat putra Hokage Keempat itu terjatuh dengan Kyuubi yang menindihnya.

"Grr…"

DEG!

Naruto mulai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Raut bingung terpancar jelas di wajahnya ketika mendapati pamannya, Kakashi, Kiba, dan beberapa guru sedang mengerubunginya. Belum lagi Kyuubi yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Sepertinya tadi aku melamun sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau aku berjalan ke hutan itu," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya walaupun ia sendiri masih bingung dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

'_Akuma_~'

.

.

Tenda-tenda sudah berdiri dengan tegaknya membuat pola melingkar. Setiap tenda berisi 5 siswa atau siswi. Naruto sendiri harus berbagi tenda dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Chouji. Jangan lupakan Kyuubi beserta Akamaru. Jadi tenda Naruto berisi tujuh makhluk, lima manusia dan dua hewan. Alasan mengapa Kyuubi dan Akamaru tidak tidur di luar tenda adalah karena cuaca dan juga binatang buas yang mungkin saja menyerang dua hewan peliharaan itu.

Pendirian tenda selesai pada sore hari. Dan kini para guru yang berada di sana tengah membagikan tugas pada murid-muridnya. Untuk putri, mereka mendapat bagian memasak, sedangkan putra dibagi menjadi dua, sebagian mencari kayu bakar, dan sebagian mencari air. Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji mendapat bagian mencari kayu bakar, sedang kan Naruto dan Neji harus mencari air.

Naruto dan Neji sepakat untuk berpencar. Neji mencari ke arah selatan, Naruto mencari ke a rah utara yang berarti semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Dan sayangnya bocah yang tengah diperhatikan itu tidak menyadari kemana kakinya melangkah.

SREET!

Ia terus melangkah ke utara. Melewati semak belukar. Berusaha mencari air demi memenuhi kebutuhan mereka akan air. Hutan itu sangat sunyi, tidak terdebgar suara apapun, karena hal itu Naruto sedikit bersenandung dengan tujuan mengusir suasana sepi yang menyelimuti hutan itu. Kakinya melangkah semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Tangan kirinya menenteng wadah yang akan ia gunakan untuk menampung air, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa sebilah pisau untuk berjaga-jaga. Sampai tanpa disadarinya, karena tepat di depannya terdapat semak yang cukup tinggi, Naruto melangkah melewati semak tersebut tanpa tahu sesuatu yang berada di balik semak itu.

"Aaarrrgggghhh…."

Sebuah jurang.

…

**TBC**

**A/N **

Ini dia chap 4-nya… semoga tidak mengecewakan. Ohh ya… ini ceritanya AU ya, bukan canon jadi gak ada hubungannya sma yang manga aslinya. Mungkin settingnya saja yang sama, kalau jalan cerita jauh dari yang canon. Dan masalah Minato yang bisa segel.. anggap saja seperti yang ada di kerajaan atau kesultanan di Indo. Pasti 'kan orang-orang jaman dulu punya kekuatan gitu.

Lama gak up date? Itu karena kemarin –beberapa hari yang lalu– sekolah ngadain pelantikan bantara *tau 'kan?* jadi selama hari itu saya tidak pengang lepi maupun HP,… maaf yaa~~~….. Dan satu lagi jangan panggil saya kaka'… saya masih muda *plak* panggil saya syifa saja ya…

Thanks ya,.. review yg kemarin. Yang nunggu SHARINGAN,.. sabar ya,….. kalau mau protes silahkaannn…. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan ditanyakan lewat review…

Bye-bye…

Sampai jumpa di chap depan,….


	5. Chapter 5 : Meet You

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Folllow You : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, and Friendship**

**Warning : AU (**_**Alternative Universe), **_**boy x boy, OOC,**** Future!****Mpreg, typo(s)****, NO EDIT****, alur super cepat**** terutama di chap ini****, ****EYD berantakan, ****etc**

**PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka**** dengan fic YAOI**** silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak ****buruk ****yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri**** dan seluruh fujodanshi****. Terimakasih...**

"nana" dialog biasa

'nana' pikiran

"**nana" **sang sosok yang berbicara pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya

.

_**Chapter 5 : Meet You**_

_**.**_

"Enghh…."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Pencahayaan di tempat ia berada sangat minim. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Dan _blue sapphire_nya terbelalak lebar ketika menyadari bahwa ia kini berada di sebuah gua.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, mengobservasi segalanya yang dapat dilihat oleh mata langitnya. dan ia baru sadar kalau cahaya yang menerangi gua bersumber dari api unggun yang menyala cukup terang. Selain itu, ketika ia sedikit memincingkan matanya, mendongak ke atas, ia baru mendapatinya bahwa sekarang sudah malam melihat keluar gua melalui celah yang berada di langit-langit gua.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, ketika rasa pening menyerang kepalanya. "Shh… aku~.. dimana?" lirih Naruto masih dengan tangan kanan yang bertengger di kepalanya. Dan tangan kiri yang sedang menjadi tumpuan di dinding bebatuan gua.

Ia ingat sekarang. Waktu itu, ia mendapat tugas untuk mecari air. Ia berpisah dengan Neji. Kemudian melewati semak belukar lalu ia jatuh ke dalam… jurang. Ya, ia jatuh ke dalam jurang. Dan seharusnya ia sudah meninggal sekarang. Atau paling tidak masih hidup dengan tulang-tulang yang remuk, itu pun kemungkinannya sangat sangat kecil. Tapi, sekarang ia masih sehat-sehat saja. Hanya kepalanya saja yang sedikit pusing.

'Siapa yang menolongku?' batinnya bertanya.

**Shhh!**

Suara desisan ular membuat Naruto tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia sedikit merinding dengan desisan itu. Tanpa dikomando, Naruto memutar kepalanya 180 derajat, menengok ke belakang. Tepat suara desisan itu berasal. Namun hanya kegelapan saja yang didapatinya.

**Shhh!**

Naruto kembali memutar kepalanya, menghadap ke depan. Namun, sama seperti sebelumnya hanya sebuah kegelapan yang didapatinya. Pencahayaan yang minim membuat jarak pandangnya sangat pendek. "Si-siapa disana?" teriaknya.

**Shhh!**

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" Naruto menghampiri api unggun yag menerangi gua tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kayu yang ukurannya masih cukup panjang dengan ujung yang memerah sudah mejadi bara api. Naruto segera mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan. Posisinya sudah siap, siap menyerang walau tidak bisa dipugkiri kalau tangannya sedikit gemetar. Yeah~ disini, di tempat asing ini ia sendirian. Sangat wajar kalau pemuda dengan kumis di masing-masing pipinya itu merasakan ketakutan.

**Shhh!**

Desisan itu semakin jelas terdengar. 'Sial,' umpatnya dalam hati. Seandainya saja di gua ini ada jalan keluar. Pasti ia sedari tadi sudah keluar. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya sebuah andaian, karena pada kenyataannya gua itu seperti lorong yang sangat panjang. "Keluar kau… ka-kalau berani ha-hadapi aku!"

'Siaaaalll….'

Ya, kau sedang sial Naruto….

Karena kau sendiri malah menantang maut

**Shhh!**

Desisan itu kembali terdengar. Tubuh Naruto bergetar semakin menjadi. Disana… di seberang sana… seekor ular raksasa tengah menatapnya dengan mata kuning yang besar.

GLEK…

"_Kami-sama_… tolong aku."

Posisi Naruto masih sama sepeti sebelumnya. Ia sudah siap, siap menghadapi kematiannya yang sebentar lagi akan mendatanginya. "Ohh~ _Kami_, jangan biarkan aku mati. Aku masih belum membahagiakan Iruka-_jisan_. Aku masih mempunyai hutang ramen satu prosi pada Kiba. Aku juga belum membawa Kyuubi jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Aku belum menemui makam _kaasan _dan _tousan_. Aku belum menemui pembunuh _kaasan_ dan _tousan_. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Tsunade-_baasan_ untuk tetap hidup. Jadi kumohon pada-_Mu_ untuk tidak membawaku pergi sekarang," do'a Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan lahar bening nan panasnya.

**Shhh!**

"YACK! Jangan mendekat," teriak Naruto ketakutan begitu menyadari kalau ular raksasa berwarna _dark blue_ itu tengah mendekatinya. Pegangannya pada kayu ditangannya semakin mengerat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari sisian wajahnya. "Hiks… Ja-jangan men-mendekat hiks.."

"Aoda! Jangan bermain-main dengannya."

Sebuah suara _baritone _berhasil membuat ular dengan tubuh super besar itu berhenti. Setidaknya Naruto bisa sedikit bernafas lega untuk saat ini. sampai kemudian bocah yang merasa sedang sial itu menyadari bahwa suara _baritone _tadi terasa tidak begitu asing untuknya.

"Siapapun itu, tolong a-aku. A-aku takut," masa bodo dengan suara tadi, yang penting sekarang ia tidak sendirian. Paling tidak ia mempunyai harapan hidup yang sedikit lebih besar ketimbang yang tadi saat hanya dirinya saja yang berada di pandangan ular itu.

Pemikiran polos…

"Hey~ kau men-mendengarkanku 'kan?" seru Naruto begitu tidak ada tanggapan dari perkataan sebelumnya.

"Tentu. Aku mendengarmu."

"Ja-jadi bisakah kau me-menolongku?" pintanya.

"Hn."

"Ku-kumohon," Naruto benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang ia sedang mengeluarkan _puppy no jutsu_nya untuk merayu sosok yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu sedang berada di mmana?

"Hn. Hentikan tatapanmu itu."

"EH? Kenapa?" NAruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kau membuatkku kesulitan bernafas."

"HAH?"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

Suara hening beberapa saat, hanya terdengar desisan ular itu. Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apa, walau sebenarnya ia memiliki banyak pernyataan untuk sosok itu. Hanya saja… kenapa ia sekarang kesulitan merangkai kata menjadi sebuah kalimat?

"Hey~ kau masih bisa mendengarkanku 'kan?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Hn."

"Apa kau bisa mengeluarkan dari gua ini? Iruka-_jisan_ pasti sangat khawatir sekarang."

"Tidak bisa."

"Eh! Kenapa?"

"Karena ini…"

Perlahan-lahan Naruto melihat dua buha titik berwarna merah cerah yang berada di atas kepala ular raksasa itu. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Sampai kemudian ia menyadari siapa pemilik sura _baritone _ tadi membuat nafasnya tercekat. Seekor ular raksasa yang pernah diceritakan oleh Iruka. Dan jangan lupakan mata merah yang pernah menatapnya saat ia baru lahir, memang sudah sangat lama, tapi ia masih mengingat rasanya bagaimana ditatap oleh mata merah itu. Dan sepenuhnya ia baru menyadari kalau ia tengah berbicara dengan _dia._

"_Akuma~"_

"Hn. Senang kau bisa mengenaliku. _ My lady~_"

_**...**_

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Tap tap tap…

Iruka membolak-balikkan tubuhnya asal, berjalan tanpa arah. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ini terjadi sudah selama tiga jam lamanya –kalau tidak salah– karena sang keponakan tercintanya belum juga datang. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak pergi masuk ke hutan mencari air.

Pria dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu telah bertanya pada Neji yang _notabene_mendapat tugas yang sama. Iruka sangat khawatir ketika melihat Neji datang seorang diri tanpa Naruto. Dan saat ditanya dimana keberadaan Naruto, ia hanya menjawab 'aku tidak tahu _jisan_. Tadi aku berpisah dengannya. Aku mencari air ke arah selatan sedangkan Naruto ke sebalah utara' Oke itu yang membuat Iruka luar biasa cemas. Meskipun ia sudah lama meninggalkan Konoha, bukan berarti ia tidak tahu di bagian mana hutan yang dihuni oleh sesosok makhluk itu yang menjadi tempat-tempat berbahaya untuk dikunjungi. Dan kebanyakan dari titik-titik berbahaya itu ada di sebelah utara, lebih tepatnya tempat-tempat yang dekat dengan kuil kuno.

Tidak hanya Iruka saja yang cemas, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Neji juga ikut cemas, begitu pula dengan para guru. Bagaimana pun ini tanggung jawab mereka bila salah satu anak didik mereka hilang. Mereka –Iruka, Kakashi, Neji Kiba, Shikamaru, dan beberapa guru perwakilan– tampak tengah memikirkan solusi dari menghilangnya Naruto. walaupun para guru dan teman-teman Naruto tidak tahu kalau hutan tempat mereka _camping_ ini dihuni oleh _Akuma_ tapi tetap saja ini hutan. Hutan ini cukup luas jadi, mereka harus memikirkan cara yang paling efektif untuk bisa menemukan Naruto. Mereka juga tidak bisa langsung mencari Naruto sekarang mengingat sekarang sudah malam.

"Iruka, duduklah dengan tenang," ucap Kakashi santai meski ada raut cemas dalam kilau matanya.

"Tidak! Tidak Kakashi! Aku tidak bisa tenang sementara Naruto berkeliaran di hutan sana seorang diri. Aku tidak bisa tenang Kakashi," mata Iruka berkilat marah.

"Aku tahu. Setidaknya dinginkan kepalamu terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," ungkap pemuda dengan surai peraknya itu.

"Dia tidak akan baik-baik saja Kakashi. Bukankah kau mengetahui kalau…. dia sedang diincar?" di tiga kata terakhir Iruka memelankan suaranya sehingga hanya ia dan Kakashi saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Justru karena itu. Karena Naruto tengah diperhatikan oleh _Akuma_, jadi tidak mungkin sosok itu menyakiti Naruto. Tenang saja," Kakashi menenangkan Iruka.

"Haahh….! " kembali, Iruka menghela nafas kasar. Ia tidak bisa tenang begitu saja. Tapi… mungkin yang Kakashi katakan ada benarnya, Naruto akan baik-baik saja selama ia berada di jangkauan _Akuma_. Mungkinkah sekarang Iruka mulai merelakan Naruto di bawa oleh _mate_nya, _Akuma_?

_**...**_

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

"Hn. Senang kau bisa mengenaliku. _ My lady~_"

Naruto sangat yakin jika sekarang sosok yang berdiri di atas kepala ular raksasa itu adalah tengah menyeringai. Sejujurnya Naruto belum siap bertemu dengan sosok yang memiliki mata merah tersebut secepat ini.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau kini tubuh Naruto bergetar lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Iris _sapphire_nya bergerak gelisah, menyapu pandang ke segala arah asalkan tidak bertatap langsung dengan mata merah milik _Akuma_. "A-apa kau yang menolongku?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk tidak terdengar gugup.

Bukannya menjawab sosok _Akuma_ justru melompat turun dari kepala ular yang bernama Aoda dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Naruto. Secara keseluruhan, hanya jubah hitam yang dikenakan oleh _Akuma_ lengkap dengan tudungnya –yang Naruto lihat. Selain itu, iris yang menyala merah dengan tiga _tamoe_ yang saling melingkar di dalamnya. Yang lain, Naruto tidak bisa melihat rupa dari sosok tersebut karena terhalang oleh tudung yang dipakainya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Mencoba memberi jarak yang cukup panjang dengan _Akuma_. Ia terus melangkah ke belakang dengan _Akuma _yang terus mencoba mendekatinya. Naruto mundur satu langkah, maka _Akuma_ akan mendekatinya dua langkah. Terus seperti itu sampai-

Buk!

Langkah Naruto terhenti karena sudah tidak ada lagi jalan yang bisa digunakannya untuk meloloskan diri. Tepat di belakang Naruto adalah dinding batu gua. '_Kusooo!_ Batu sialan! Dinding sialan!' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"B-berhenti di situ. J-jangan mendekat. A-atau-"

"Atau apa?" sosok tersebut terus mendekat dengan Aoda dibelakangnya.

"A-atau aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri," ancam Naruto dengan mengarahkan ranting yang di pegangnya tepat di depan jantungnya.

"…"

Sosok tersebut terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut dengan ancaman Naruto. Hanya saja~ sedikit bermain-main kurasa bukan masalah besar bukan?

"Coba saja," tantang _Akuma_.

"O-okey,"

'Sial… kenapa _Akuma_ tidak pergi saja sihh. Jadi aku tidak perlu bunuh diri segala.'

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung ranting yang belum terbakar erat. Ia sangat berharap bahwa ranting itu bisa membuat _Akuma_ menyingkir. Menghilang dari hadapannya. Walau seratus persen sangat ia ketahui bahwa ranting tidak bisa membunuh manusia. Apalagi ini ranting kering. Tapi hanya itu harapan satu-satunya. Semoga saja.

Naruto mengarahkan ujung lain –yang sudah dilahap oleh api ranting tersebut yang sudah terbakar tepat ke jantungnya. '_Kami-sama_… tolong aku'

_San…_

_Ni…_

_Ichi…_

SET!

"Kyaa…!"

Tanpa Naruto duga, sebelum ujung ranting menyentuh tubuhnya, ekor Aoda telah melilit dirinya dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar lebih dekat dengan _Akuma_yang sekarang kembali berdiri di atas kepala Aoda. Naruto yang terkaget-kaget justru malah melonggarkan cengkramannya pada ranting hingga pada akhirnya satu-satunya alat yang masih bisa digunakan untuk menjaga dirinya –menurut Naruto– terjatuh.

"Tu-turunkan aku," Naruto memelas. Ia sudah sangat pasrah dengan keadaannya beberapa menit mungkin juga beberapa jam ke depan. Entahlah… ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu. Yang dipikirkan satu-satunya adalah 'Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari _Akuma_? _Tousan… kaasan… _tolong anak tunggalmu ini'

"Bodoh. Kau benar-benar bodoh. Ranting tidak akan bisa membunuhmu," ejek sang sosok dengan senyum miringnya yang tidak bisa Naruto lihat karena terhalang tudung hitan yang dipakai _Akuma_.

Naruto memalingkan wajah _ayu_nya ketika merasakan hawa hangat di kedua pipi bergaris miliknya. Dan sayangnya di pencahayaan yang remang-remang, _Akuma_ justru bisa dengan mudah melihat guratan merah di pipi tan milik Naruto. Malu. "A-aku tahu itu," elak Naruto.

Sayang seribu sayang, Naruto tidak bisa melihat segaris senyuman tipis milik _Akuma_ karena selain terhalang oleh tudung –lagi, juga karena Naruto yang kini lebih tertarik memperhatikan dinding gua.

"Hn"

Sosok _Akuma_ melayang mendekati Naruto yang masih dililit oleh tubuh Aoda, kecuali tangannya yang memang tidak terlilit alias bebas. _Akuma _terus mendekati Naruto yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri –memandangi dengan tertarik dinding batu. Sosok _Akuma_ tepat berada di depan Naruto, hanya tubuh Aoda saja yang menjadi penghalang mereka. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar untuk sosok yang bisa menghancurkan desa dalam sekejap itu.

Tangan yang dibalut kulit putih poselen milik _Akuma _terulu –menyentuh dagu tan milik Naruto, membuat pemuda _blonde_ tersebut sedikit berjengit kaget. Jari-jari _Akuma_ mulai mengalihkan pandangan Naruto agar menatap mata merahnya.

Jarak mereka tidak lebih dari lima senti. Tetapi tetap saja hanya mata merah milik _Akuma_ yang bisa dilihatnya. Nafas mereka membaur menjadi satu. Sama halnya dengan jiwa mereka yang perlahan-lahan melebur menjadi satu, seiring dengan penyatuan mereka yang tak lama lagi.

Semburat merah di pipi Naruto semakin lama semakin menyebar. Jantungnya… detak jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Seakan-akan seluruh bagian jantungnya berlomba-lomba. Belum lagi sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia dan nyaman. Rasa tenang mulai menjalar ke seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya. Tatapan itu… hanya karena tatapan itu semua keanehan dalam dirinya terjadi membuat Naruto merasa bahwa disinilah tempatnya berada. Dengan _Akuma_.

Naruto yang terpaku pada tatapan _Akuma_ tidak sadar bahwa sosok di depannya telah mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Membuat kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naruto masih belum tersadar dengan posisi mereka ketika sosok bermata merah itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan tanpa aba-aba menjilat bibir _plum _Naruto sensual.

Jilat

Jilat

Jilat

DEG!

Belum sempat Naruto memprotes tindakan _Akuma_, bibirnya telah di bungkam oleh –kemungkinan besar adalah bibir _Akuma_ sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Aoda mulai melepaskan lilitannya pada Naruto. Dan dengan sigap tangan kiri _Akuma_ memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto _protective, _sedangkan tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan merambat ke atas. Sedikit meremas pinggang Naruto yang menghasilkan erangan tertahan oleh Naruto. Semakin lama tangan kanan _Akuma _semakin merambat ke atas dan mendarat tepat di tengkuk Naruto.

Rupanya sosok itu berniat memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Naruto. "Enggh…" erangan tertahan milik Naruto kembali terdengar. Lidah kasar _Akuma_ telah mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Naruto. Memberikan sensasi yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya.

Kedua tangannya yang bebas perlahan-lahan mulai memeluk leher _Akuma_. Entah Naruto sadar atau tidak, ia kini justru turut memiringkan kepalanya. Mencari posisi yang lebih _nyaman_. Pergulatan itu terus berlanjut selama sepuluh menit penuh. Naruto yang mulai kehilangan pasokan oksigen mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong dada _Akuma_ –yang menempel pada dadanya agar melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Merasa jika _mate_nya sangat membutuhkan oksigen, dengan setengah hati _Akuma_ melepaskan ciumannya. Ia hanya sedikit memundurkan wajahnya. Memberi kesempatan pada pemuda yang tengah berada di dalam pelukannya untuk menghirup udara.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.."

Kedua tangan Naruto yang semula digunakan untuk mendorong dada _Akuma_ kini beralih menjadi mencengkram jubah yang dikenakan oleh sosok tersebut. Kalau boleh jujur. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali melepaskan pelukan _Akuma_ terhadapnya. Tapi sayangnya perlu diingatkan bahwa sekarang posisi Naruto masih sama yaitu MELAYANG, yang berarti ia bisa jatuh kapan saja. Tapi tidak! Terimakasih… ia lebih baik berada di dalam pelukan _Akuma_ yang terasa nyaman dari pada harus terjatuh yang kemungkinan bisa membuatnya harus masuk rumah sakit atau lebih mengerikan lagi harus masuk liang lahat. Sekali lagi TIDAK. Ia masih cukup waras.

"Bernafaslah dengan benar. Tidak perlu terburu-buru," nasihat _Akuma_ –membuat Naruto mendelik kesal karenanya.

"Hah… kau pikit iniihh karena siapa HAH?" protes Naruto.

Tanpa memperdulikan protesan Naruto, _Akuma_ membelai wajah Naruto yang terasa sangat halus di tangannya. Tangan tersebut perlahan merambat membelai bibir merah yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya tadi. Tidak tahan kalau hanya merasakan kelembutan bibir itu dengan jarinya, sosok itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya –berusaha kembali mengecup bibir menggoda sang _mate_. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, sebelum kedua bibir mereka bertemu, sebuah kepalan tangan –yang diketahui milik Naruto berhasil memberi pembatas antara kedua bibir.

"Hn?"

"Mengapa kau membunuh orang tuaku?" tanya Naruto memicing tajam.

"…"

"Mengapa kau membunuh orang tuaku?" merasa tidak ada jawaban dari sosok di depannya, Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini nada suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Karena mereka menghalangiku," jawab _Akuma_ pada akhirnya. Nada suaranya memang tidak seperti Naruto yang keras, tapi nada suaranya terdengar tajam.

"Mereka menghalangiku untuk menjemput _mate_ku. Dan aku tidak suka itu," desisnya.

"Bukankah _tousan_ sudah memberi tahumu alasannya mengapa kau tidak bisa membawaku?"

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Walaupun apa yang dikatakan Minato itu benar, ada aku yang melindungimu. Jadi… kalau bisa diambil secepatnya kenapa harus menunggu lama?" jawab _Akuma_ membuat emosi Naruto terpancing.

"KAU BODOH!" teriak Naruto. kedua tangannya mulai memukul dada _Akuma_. Ia mulai memberontak –mencoba melepaskan pelukan hangat yang _Akuma_ berikan. Tidak peduli kalu ia akan jatuh, yang dipikirkannya hanya mencoba menyalurkan rasa marahnnya pada _Akuma_. "LEPASKAN AKU. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Naruto semakin kalap.

"Tidak! Tidak akan pernah. Kau bisa jatuh dan terluka kalau kulepaskan."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. SEKARANG LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!," pemberontakan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. "AKU BENCI… BENCI… BENCII. AKU MEMBENCIMU."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membenciku Naruto. Mulutmu boleh mengatakan benci, tapi tidak dengan hatimu."

Kaki Naruto menendang asal ke segala arah. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Tangannya pun ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara pemberontakannya. Kristal-kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari permata _blue sapphire_nya. Sama halnya dengan manusia pada umumnya, semakin lama pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto semakin lemah. Pukulannya semakin melemah. Kedua kakinya pun sudah berhenti menendang tak tentu arah. Hanya gumaman 'benci' yang sedari tadi terus terdengar walaupun intonasinya tidak sama seperti yang pertama tadi.

"hiks… aku membencimu. Mengapa kau membunuh orang tuaku? Hiks… mengapa?" gumam Naruto lirih.

"Maaf. Aku berjanji itu terakhir kalinya aku membunuh orang terdekatmu. Aku janji," _Akuma_ kembali mencium Naruto. Berusaha untuk menenangkan _mate_nya. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, _Akuma_ telah membuatnya tertidur dengan kekuatannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

_**...**_

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Pagi jika kau berada di hutan seharusnya sangat menenangkan. Ditemani kicauan puluhan burung dan suara-suara binatang lainnya adalah hal yang seharusnya terjadi jika kau berada di dalamnya. Tapi pagi ini, semuanya sunyi. Seolah-olah seluruh suara alam menghilang. Dan sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadari kesunyian tersebut kecuali Hatake Kakashi dan Umino Iruka. Dan seorang lagi yang ,asih dalam kondisi tidur –Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya~ setelah membuat Naruto tertidur dengan kekuatannya, _Akuma_ mengembalikan Naruto pada teman manusia sang _blonde_. Kejadian semalam merupakan kali kedua mereka bertemu. Sesungguhnya _Akuma_ berniat mengurung Naruto di kastil tuanya, tapi ia tidak tega. Ia tidak ingin memupuk kebencian yang lebih besar pada diri Naruto terhadapnya. Cukup dengan membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Lagi pula, jika ia melakukan itu, bisa dipastikan rencana yang sudah ia susun selama bertahun-tahun akan gagal. _Akuma_ bisa saja memerintah ketiga pengikutnya untuk menculik Naruto saat ia masih bayi mengingat hanya ia saja yang terkurung dalam hutan tersebut. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Mengapa? Karena ia juga mendapatkan misi dari keluarga yang telah mengurungnya untuk membawa serta _seseorang_ yang muncul setelah Naruto berumur sepuluh tahun. Beruntung ia menyetujuinya kalau tidak… ia sangat yakin kalau keluarganya masih mengurungnya sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya, jika saja keluarganya memberi misi ini sejak awal, Minato dan Kushina bisa dipastikan masih hidup. Dan ia tidak perlu terburu-buru membawa _mate_nya ke dunianya. Tapi sayangnya, mereka baru memberi tahu misinya dua tahun setelah peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi.

"Enggh…." Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberpa kali, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna. Membuat iris _blue sapphire_nya terlihat begitu jelas.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya, sedikit memgang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia sadar sekarang, ia bukan lagi berada di goa, tetapi di tenda. Seketika mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia sudah tidak bersama dengan _Akuma_ lagi, melainkan dengan teman-temannya, guru-gurunya, pamannya, dan juga Kyuubi.

Mengingat tentang Kyuubi membuat Naruto sadar sesuatu, ia tidak bertemu Kyuubi sejak kemarin sore.

Reflek Naruto segera berlari keluar tenda. Berniat mencari keberadaan Kyuubi. Ia kembali tecengang begitu melihat keadaan di luar tenda. Tidak terjadi apa-apa memang. Hanya saja cukup membuat Naruto terkejut. Disana~ di depan tenda, semua siswa tampak sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Itu hal yang biasa. Tapi ada yang aneh, di tengah kesibukan semua murid tingkat dua dan beberapa guru, mereka semua tidak ada yang menyadari sosok makhluk berjubah hitam dam memakai tudung hitam pula. Dan Naruto sangat yakin jika sosok tersebut adalah _Akuma_.

Sosok tersebut perlahan melangkah menuju Naruto yang masih terpaku. Beberapa kali ia melewati manusia yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Tapi sebanyak itu pula tidak ada manusia yang menyadari kedatangan _Akuma _di tengah-tengah mereka.

"**Apa yang kau pikirkan?"**

"Eh?!" Naruto kemabi dibuat terkaget-kaget. Karena ia kembali mendengar suara aneh tersebut. Dan ia sangat yakin kalau suara itu adalah suara _Akuma_.

'_Akuma~_'

"**Apa yang kau pikirkan **_**my lady**_**?" **_Akuma_ semakin mendekat.

'Mau apa kau datang kesini?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"**Kenapa memang? Toh manusia-manusia lemah seperti mereka juga tidak bisa melihatku,"**__jawabnya dengan nada angkuh yang terdengar jelas di kepala Naruto.

'Aku juga manusia.'

"**Memang. Tapi kau adalah **_**mate**_**ku. Pasangan seorang iblis. Itu berarti ada sesuatu dalam tubuhmu yang membuatmu berbeda dengan manusia lemah pada umumnya."**

Naruto mencoba menahan amarahnya. Ia tidak mungkin melepaskan segala caci maki yang telah bersarang dalam otaknya. Bisa dianggap gila nanti kalau ia marah-marah sendiri. Apalagi objek dari kemarahannya tidak terlihat.

TAP!

_Akuma_ kini telah berada tepat di hadapan Naruto tanpa si pirang itu sadari karena terlalu larut dalam lamunannya. **"Aku menunggumu…"**

_Sapphire_ Naruto bertatapan langsung iris merah _Akuma_ dengan tiga _tamoe_ yang saling melingkar. Sangat disayangkan, bocah _blonde_ tersebut tidak menyadari kalau sang sosok telah mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil darinya. Ia terlalu terpaku pada iris merah tajam nan dingin itu.

CUP!

Hanya kecupan ringan sebagai salam di pagi hari.

"Grrr….."

Sebuah geraman tidak suka datang dari Kyuubi. Membuat kedua makhluk berbeda ras itu mengalihkan matanya ke ruby milik Kyuubi. Semakin lama geraman Kyuubi semakin jelas. Makhluk berbulu itu perlahan melangkahkan keempat kakinya mendekati sang majikan.

"**Kyuubi, hn?"**

Lagi-lagi mata Naruto terbelalak. _Akuma_ mengenal Kyuubi?

'Kau mengenalnya?'

"**Tentu saja. Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi **_**my lady~**_**"**

WUSH!

Sosok _Akuma_ telah menghilang dari pandangan Naruto seiring dengan adanya pusaran angin yang menerbangkan beberapa daun kering. Kyuubi masih terus menggeram. Posisi tubuhnya juga sudah siap untuk melawan musuhnya.

Kesadaran Naruto kembali ketika Kyuubi menerjang tubuhnya. Membuat mereka terjatuh ke belakang dengan posisi Kyuub di atas tubuh Naruto. Langsung saja rubah tersebut mengendus leher sang majikan yang menghasilkan kekehan kecil karena geli.

"Haha… Kyuubi hentikan. Itu geli… haha…"

"Grr"

"Haha… Kyuubi…"

"Narutoo~" sebuah teriakan berhasil menghentikan aksi Kyuubi. Teriakan yang berasal dari pamannya yang tengah berlari ke arahnya disusul oleh seorang pria berambut putih dan mengenakan masker–seorang pendamping dari Konoha, Hatake Kakashi.

"_Jisan_~ Kakashi-_san_~"

"Kenapa kalian berlari?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kini posisinya tengah terduduk di tanah dengan Kyuubi yang masih berada dalam pangkuannya. Tangan kanan _tan_ miliknya membelai dengan lembut bulu-bulu halus Kyuubi.

"Itu karena Kyuubi kami mengejar Kyuubi," jawab Kakashi dengan tenang mewakili Iruka. Ia berdiri dengan gagahnya, berbeda dengan Iruka yang sedang membungkuk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Iruka ketika berhasil mengatur nafasnya yang serasa mau putus itu.

"Aku… baik. Kenapa aku berada di sini? Apa kalian semalam mencariku?" akhirnya pertanyaan tersebut meluncur juga. Sudah sejak ia terbangun tadi pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Semalan kami memang berniat mencarimu. Tapi berbuhung karena sudah begitu gelap, jadi kami urungkan untuk mencarimu. Dan ditunda pada pagi hari. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku lagi karena pada tengah malam kami mendengar suara gaduh tak jauh dari area perkemahan. Hingga akhirnya aku, pamanmu, dan beberapa guru memutuskan untuk melihat sumber dari kegaduhan tersebut. Dan yang kami temukan adalah kau dalam keadaan tertidur tapi tidak tidur karena tidak bisa di bangunkan, seperti sudah mati tapi masih bernafas. Selain itu kami juga mendapati Kyuubi yang tengah menggeram marah tak jauh darimu. Yang kami tidak ketahui Kyuubi menggeram pada siapa. Sebab Kyuubi hanya memandangi hutan yang gelap," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

Seketika belaian Naruto terhenti. Otaknya tengah memproses segala ucapan Kakashi. Ia ditemukan tak jauh dari area perkemahan. Padahal semalam ia bersama _Akuma_. Ia ingat, waktu itu ia berada dalam dekapan _Akuma_. Memarahi _Akuma_. Kemudian ia mendengar _Akuma_ yang meminta maaf dan mengatakan sebuah janji yang tidak bisa ia ingat. Sampai kemudian _Akuma_ membuatnya tertidur.

Naruto kembali terbelalak. Sebuah ingatan muncul dalam otaknya. _Akuma_ membuatnya tertidur.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Iruka cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja paman," jawab Naruto riang sambil menampilkan cengiran miliknya. Berusaha menutupi raut keterkejutan dari wajahnya.

'Apa yang kau inginkan _Akuma_?'

_**...**_

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Di ruangan Hokage, Tsunade terlihat tengah mengerjakan semua dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya. Sesekali ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut karena terlalu stress memikirkan pekerjaan. Menjadi Hokage memang terlihat menyenangkan, tapi ketika kau menjalaninya dan merasakannya kau akan mati perlahan-lahan karena stes. Apalagi jika menyangkut masalah _Akuma_.

"Shizune…. Ambilkan aku sebotol sake. Kertas-kertas ini membuatku ingin membakarnya," perintah Tsunade pada asistennya, Shizune.

"Baiklah Tsunade-_sama_," patuh Shizune. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan Hokage menuju kesuatu ruangan yang hanya ia dan beberapa _anbu_–semacam polisi di Konoha yang tahu. Bahkan Hokage saja tidak tahu letak ruangan yang menyimpan sake. Karena jika ia tahu, bisa dipastikan Konoha akan kehabisan sake lebih cepat dari perkiraan karena terlalu sering di ambil oleh sang penguasa.

Belum sampai lima menit, Shizune datang dengan raut cemas tanpa membawa sake satu botolpun. Bahkan ketika ia masuk ke ruangan yang dihuni Tsunade, ia mendobrak pintu tanpa mengetuknyna.

"Mana sakeku Shizune?" tanya Tsunade begitu menyadari kalau Shizune datang dengan tangan kosong.

"_Ano…_ Tsunade-_sama_. Beberapa menit yang lalu penjaga gerbang menuju hutan, Kotetsu melaporkan bahwa kemungkinan Naruto sudah bertemu dengan _Akuma_," jelas Shizune. Raut kecemasan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Tsunade, raut keterjutan juga terlihat begitu jelas.

Jika tidak ingat tumpukan dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya, ia mungkin saja memukul meja kerjanya. Dan Konoha mungkin akan kembali membeli meja baru untuk sang Hokage yang boros meja kerja.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan bocah itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Naruto dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Bahkan sebelumnya Naruto menghilang sekitar delapan jam. Dan kemungkinan selama delapan jam itulah Naruto bersama _Akuma_."

'Sial… baru satu hari saja iblis brengsek itu sudah menculik Naruto. bagaimana kalau _camping_ itu berjalan selama tiga hari?' umpat Tsunade dalam hati.

Tsunade melangkah menuju jendela di ruangannya. Ia memandang hutan tempat _Akuma_ tinggal dengan sengit. Tatapannya berkilat marah. Seandainya ia bisa pasti ia sendiri yang akan membunuh makhluk yang wajahnya saja tidak ia ketahui.

'_Akuma…_ akan kupastikan kau akan membayar mahal atas apa yang kau perbuat. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dengan mudah mendapatkan Naruto. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu masa depan.'

…

**TBC**

Haii… Syifa datang lagi~ maaf up datenya lama… itu bukan mau saya.. sebenarnya chap ini sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu tapi gegara modem error. Mau up date lewat hape… entah kenapa HP nya gk bisa buat up date lagi. Apa gegara tipenya yg beda ya?... _#entah _

Maaf juga kalau typo banyak ditemukan, dan kesalahan lainnya… semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan^^ Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan tanyakan lewat review~ tapi kalau tanya kapan up date lagi? Itu tergantung saya nya hehe #plak tapi akan saya usahakan up date cepet, secepat yang saya bisa tentunya hehe _#plak_

Masih sangat diperlukan kritik dan sarannya…

Sampai jumpa di chap depan^^

Bye….

..

…

….


	6. Chapter 6 : New Student

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Folllow You : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, and Friendship**

**Warning : AU (**_**Alternative Universe), **_**boy x boy, OOC,**** Future!****Mpreg, typo(s)****, NO EDIT****, alur super cepat**** terutama di chap ini****, ****EYD berantakan, ****etc**

**PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka**** dengan fic YAOI**** silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak ****buruk ****yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri**** dan seluruh fujodanshi****. Terimakasih...**

"nana" dialog biasa

'nana' pikiran

"**nana" **sang sosok yang berbicara pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya

.

_**Chapter 6 : New Student**_

_**.**_

Tiga hari sudah _camping_ tersebut dilaksanakan. Semuanya berjalan normal tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun. Pengecualian untuk menghilangnya Naruto di hari pertama _camping_. Naruto bahkan sekarang, sudah tidak terlalu risih dengan keberadaan _Akuma_ yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang ketika Kyuubi datang. Selain itu, ia juga tidak akan muncul jika Naruto tengah bersama Kyuubi. Hal ini yang terus dipikirkan oleh Naruto. ia merasa ada yang sesuatu hal yang dimiliki Kyuubi dan hal itu membuat _Akuma_ tampak menghindari Kyuubi. Atau ada _sesuatu_ diantara mereka. Bisa sajakan kalau dulunya Kyuubi tinggal di hutan tersebut mengingat Kyuubi bersamanya, tinggal saru rumah dengannya ketika ia berumur 10 tahun.

Selain itu, sejak pagi itu, dimana ia dinyatakan telah ditemukan, Iruka dan Tsunade terus memberondonginya pertanyaan. Kalau bisa disimpulkan, isi dari semua pertanyaan itu pasti berujung pada _Akuma_. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Ia cukup tahu diri. Mereka memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan karena mereka mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dan Naruto sangat menghargai itu.

Kiba, Neji dan juga Shikamaru pun tak kalah hebohnya, terutama Kiba. Mereka bertiga memberondonginya pertanyaan dan dijawab oleh Naruto dengan sebuah kebohongan kalau ia terjatuh ke jurang dan kemudian ditemukan oleh seorang lelaki tua yang sedang mencari kayu bakar. Ia kemudian di bawa ke gubuknya dan diobati seperlunya, memakan makan malan berupa singkong rebus. Kemudian lelaki tua yang pantas dipanggil kakek itu mengantarkannya ke tempat _camping_, tetapi ia menolak dan mengatakan pada kakek itu, kalau ia tidak perlu diantar. Apalagi waktu itu sudah sangat malam. Ia kemudian pergi mencari tempat rombongannya membangun tenda. Tanpa tahu kalau seekor serigala tengah mengincarnya dan mengejarnya. Ia kemudian berlari sampai kemudian ia tersandung akar kemudian terjatuh dan pingsan. Pada saat yang sama, Kyuubi menemukannya dan melawan serigala kelaparan tersebut.

Untuk Kiba, mudah saja Naruto untuk membohongi pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu. Tapi jika untuk Shikamaru ataupun Neji, …. Mengingatnya saja membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia yakin… sangat yakin jika kedua pemuda yang sangat mustahil dikatakan bodoh itu mempercayai kebohongannya. Mereka diam bukan berarti mereka percaya. Mereka hanya memberi waktu pada Naruto. Mereka tahu kalau Naruto mungkin tidak ingin menceritakannya. Bisa saja hal yang terjadi sebenarnya mungkin sangat memalukan sehingga Naruto tidak ingin menceritakannya. Atau sangat mengerikan.

Sedangkan di hari ini…

Ia sedang tidak sekolah hari ini. Karena sekolahnya meliburkan seluruh peserta didik tingkat dua selama satu hari penuh. _Well…._ Menjalani _camping_ itu bukan berarti menimbulkan resiko. Awalnya mereka menikmatinya. Bernyanyi tralala… trilili… sambil mengelilingi api unggun. Bermain gitar ataupun bermain _Truth or Dare_. Menghabiskan waktu dengan memancing di sungai, bercanda ataupun hal senang lainnya.

Tapi sayangnya, hal itu bisa dilakukan jika kau malakukan _camping_ dengan kelompokmu sendiri. Sedangkan ini, _camping_ ini diadakan oleh pihak sekolah. Maka mereka juga harus mengikuti peraturan yang dibuat oleh pihak sekolah. Seperti JJM, _wide game_, halang rintang, uji nyali dan sebagainya yang pastinya membutuhkan tenaga. Sampai kemudian para peserta didik akan mengalami penyakit secara bersama yaitu pegal-pegal. Seluruh tubuh terasa sakit dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Malas melakukan apapun. Inginnya hanya tidur dan tidur. Bermalas-malasan tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang bermalas-malasan ketika sudah sampai di rumahnya yang berada di Kyoto. Ia tengah terbaring di _single_ _bed_nya, menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Menerawang jauh ke kejadian setelah ia keluar dari hutan itu. Ia mengingatnya.

Waktu itu, setelah selesai _camping_, Kakashi dan Iruka membawanya kembali ke kantor Hokage. Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tsunade, Kakashi, dan juga pamannya. Kemudian ia dibawa oleh mereka bertiga ke sebuah rumah yang lumayan nyaman. Mereka memasuki rumah tersebut dan mendapati bahwa rumah tersebut kosong. Tidak berpenghuni selama 17 tahun karena ditinggal mati oleh pemiliknya yang ternyata adalah orang tua Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Tsunade memerintahkan pegawainya untuk tetap membersihkan rumah tersebut mengingat Naruto tidak menemukan sesuatu yang kotor di sana.

Tsunade juga berkata padanya kalau rumah itu adalah miliknya. Tapi, Naruto sendiri belum kepikiran untuk tinggal di rumah itu. Mungkin jika ia menghabiskan liburannya… ia bisa mengunjungi Konoha dan tinggal di rumah milik mendiang orang tuanya.

"Haah…."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, membahas tentang Konoha, ia jadi teringat tentang _Akuma_. Lebih tepatnya pesan _Akuma_ di hari terakhir _camping_.

"_Sampai bertemu lagi. Dan pada saat hari itu, kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku…. Sepenuhnya."_

Ah… sudahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya ia melupakan sosok _Akuma _untuk saat ini. Lebih baik ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih pegal-pegal.

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Melakukan rutinitasnya seperti hari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dengan tenang, pemuda dengan tanda lahir berupa kumis itu, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Memang belum seratus persen rasa pegal-pegalnya hilang, terutama di bagian kaki. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan untuknya agar ia membolos sekolah. Bisa-bisa Iruka malah memarahinya.

'Ughh… pegalnya~' rutuknya dalam hati sambil sesekali memukul kakinya.

Hah… rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mematahkan kakinya sendiri.

"Yo~~ Naruto!" panggil Kiba dengan suara tujuh oktafnya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang Kiba dengan intens. Apalagi begitu menyadari kalau Kiba tengah berlari.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku ketakutan," ujar pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu begitu menyadari tatapan si pirang yang cukup intens.

"Kau tidak pegal?"

"Huh!?'

"Ck," Naruto berdecak pelan. "Kakimu… apa kakimu tidak pegal-pegal?" tanya Naruto sedikit keras.

"Tidak. Awalnya memang pegal sih… tapi itu dua hari yang lalu. Sekarang tubuhku sudah sehat," ujar Kiba sambil menunjukkan otot bisep trisepnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Apanya?"

"Itu… menghilangkan pegal-pegal," tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku… dipijat Akamaru," jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya masih mencerna ucapan Kiba.

"Bagaimana bisa" lirihnya.

Ia masih memproses ucapan Kiba. Sampai…

"YACK! KIBA TUNGGU AKU."

Ia menyadari kalau Kiba sudah berlalu jauh di depannya.

"Bwahahaha…." dan terdengarlah tawa penuh dengan ejekkan milik Kiba.

.

Naruto kini tengah celingak celinguk mencari Kyuubi yang biasanya menghampirinya ketika ia sudah sampai di kelasnya. Tapi… aisshh~ Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kemana perginya Kyuubi? Tidak biasanya hewan itu tidak mengikutinya sampai ke sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum melihat Kyuubi," ucap Kiba yang kini masih sibuk mencontek PR matematika miliknya yang belum sempat dikerjakan atau memang lupa belum dikerjakan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu… tidak biasanya rubah itu menghilang," Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Mungkin ia masih di rumah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Kiba menenangkan.

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab. Tapi kepalanya masih mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyuubi.

Merasa kesal tidak ditanggapi, akhirnya Kiba menghentikan aktivitas menconteknya. Pemuda tersebut menatap Naruto yang masih khawatir. "Hei…" panggil Kiba. Tapi sayang Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengarnya.

"Hei…" panggil Kiba lagi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

Naruto masih tidak menjawab. Justru sekarang kedua irisnya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"NARUTO…." Teriak Kiba membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas tersebut memandang aneh Kiba dan Naruto.

"Mengapa kau berteriak Inuzuka-_san_?"

Seketika itu juga Kiba menatap guru matematikanya yang ternyata sudah berada di kelas. Sial… gara-gara berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan malah membuatnya terkena amukan dari guru yang cukup _killer_ itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau bel sudah berbunyi dan _sensei_ yang selalu _on time_ itu sudah berada di kelasnya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa _sensei_," jawab Kiba takut-takut. _Hell…_ ia masih sayang nyawa tahu.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini kau dimaafkan. Tapi jika lain kali kau mengulanginya. Toilet di seluruh sekolah siap menunggumu untuk membersihkannya," ancang sang guru dengan sadisnya.

"_H-hai sensei," _jawab Kiba dengan wajah pucat. Hah~~ gurunya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan mempelajari….."

"Hei Kiba…" panggil Naruto dengan lirih.

"Hm?" gumam Kiba berusaha mengindahkan Naruto dan menatap dengan focus _whiteboard_ di kelasnya.

"Mengapa kau dimarahi Mui-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Masih dengan bisikkan, takut ketahuan gurunya.

Hening

Kiba memilih diam. Ia tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang terus bertanya padanya. Cih… ia masih kesal tau. Karena gara-gara Naruto ia jadi kena semburan api milik gurunya. Mungkin sedikit balas dendam bukan masalah yang besar kan? Kiba tertawa sadis dalam hatinya.

"Hei…" Naruto masih berusaha bertanya pada Kiba. Ia penasaran mengapa tadi Kiba terkena jurus sembur api dari mulut _sensei_nya. "Anak anjing, aku bertanya padamu."

Ck. Lama-lama Naruto justru kesal sendiri.

"Stt… diamlah. Nanti Mui-_sensei_ mengamuk," jawab Kiba akhirnya. Jengah juga ia ketika dibrondongi pertanyaan terus menerus oleh sahabatnya yang tidak peka itu. "Apa kau mau dihukum membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah?" tanya Kiba tanpa melepas pandangannya dari _white board_ di depan kelas.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus."

Akhirnya Naruto mengikuti Kiba yang memperhatikan pelajaran meskipun tidak ada yang masuk dalam otaknya. Ingat… otaknya itu pas-pas an. Sekali memikirkan hal-hal berat, akibatnya akan fatal. Contohnya saja ketika masalah desa Konoha, _Akuma_, dan orang tuanya. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun (sudah biasa), makan (penghilang stress), dan lalu ditinggal tidur (pilihan terakhir untuk _break_ sejenak dari masalah). Selain itu, Naruto juga akan menjadi_ sedikit_ lebih diam diibanding hari-hari biasanya, meskipun tidak terlalu ketara. Namun bagi orang-orang yang sudah mengenal Naruto luar dalam pasti akan mengetahui perubahan itu.

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar ketokan pintu yang membuat Mui-_sensei_ menghentikan penjelasan _singkat_nya.

"Kalian coba kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis. _Sensei_ ada keperluan sebentar," ucap Mui-_sensei_ ketika melihat kepala sekolah berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Selain itu, ia juga melihat seseorang berambut raven yang berdiri tepat di belakan kepala sekolah. Mungkin ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut jika saja pemuda itu tidak memunggunginya. _Well_… sepertinya ia tahu maksud kedatangan sang kepala sekolah.

Dengan langkah tegas, Mui-_sensei_ mendekati orang nomor satu di sekolah tersebut. Sedikit berbincang sebentar. Dan… tebakannya benar. Kelasnya akan mendapatkan satu murid baru.

"Mui _sensei_ aku serahkan pemuda ini dalam bimbinganmu," ucap kepala sekolah.

"_Hai,_" jawab Mui _sensei_.

Sang kepala sekolah mengalihkan pandangannya pada siswa baru itu. Ia kemudian memperkenalkan pemuda itu pada Mui.

.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan soal yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Ia memang bukan anak yang rajin… tapi sesekali menjadi rajin mungkin tidak buruk juga. Walaupun ia tidak tahu cara untuk menyelesaikan soal di papan tulis itu. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Dan… 'abaikan suara bising di sekitarmu, Naruto'

Beda halnya dengan Naruto, Kiba sendiri malah menjadi salah satu pembuat kebisingan di kelasnya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan soal dari _sensei_nya itu, toh ia sendiri sudah mendapatkan contekan dari salah satu temannya yang pintar.

"Kiba diam. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku," tegur Naruto tidak tahan dengan kebisingan yang dibuat temannya.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot mengerjakan soal itu. Jarang-jarang Mui _sensei_ akan meninggalkan kelas, bahkan tidak pernah," jawab Kiba.

"Mui _sensei_ tidak pergi jauh Kiba… _sensei_ hanya pergi keluar kelas menemui kepala sekolah. Seharusnya kau bisa melihat itu,."

"Aku melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya."

"Terserah. Tapi aku tidak akan membantumu jika kau dihukum membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah."

Kiba menatap horror Naruto. Hampir saja ia berteriak protes. Mempertanyakan kesetiaan Naruto sebagai temannya. Tapi sayang, Mui _sensei_ sudah kembali memasuki kelas dengan seorang pemuda yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Jangan lupakan decakan kagum para siswi yang melihat paras tampan pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kalian tenang," bentak Mui _sensei_ begitu mendengar kebisingan anak didiknya.

Hening

Semua tenang, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Pengecualian untuk Naruto yang kini sedang menghapus jawabannya yang salah dengan sedikit kasar. "Naruto…" panggil Mui.

"Ah?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, berniat memandang sang guru. Tapi justru iris _sapphire_nya bertubrukan dengan onyx pemuda asing yang tidak diketahuinya. Entah halusinasi atau buka, yang jelas Naruto sekilas melihat seringai tipis dari pemuda itu. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi Naruto sangat yakin jika pemuda itu tadi benar-benar menyeringai meski tidak lama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mui.

Pertanyaan Mui _sensei_ membuatnya sadar. Ia memutuskan kontak mata tersebut dan memandang gurunya dengan raut bingung di wajahnya. "A-aku mencoba mengerjakan soal yang _sensei_ berikan," jawab Naruto sedikit risih dengan pandangan intens yang pemuda raven itu berikan padanya dan membuatnya sedikit tergagap.

"Bagus," sang guru kemudian memandang seluruh anak didiknya. "Mulai hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu," Mui mempersilahkan sang murid baru untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," pemuda berwajah datar itu memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat.

"Baiklah Uchiha-_san_, kau boleh memilih tempat dudukmu."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kursi kosong di yang berada tepat di belakang Naruto. Masih dengan tatapan intens yang ia lemparkan pada Naruto. Mengabaikan segala tatapan memuji kaum hawa di kelas itu. Pemuda dengan tampang datar tersebut memilih untuk memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Selain itu, ia juga mengacuhkan pandangan menilai millik Kiba. Tidak berguna.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai dalam diam. Merasa puas, sebagian dari rencananya telah berhasil. Dan pada akhirnya… _Akuma_ yang akan memenangkan semua itu. Tidak peduli pada keluarganya yang menunggu di dunianya. Tidak peduli pada semua orang-orang yang mencoba mempertahankan _mate_nya di dunia manusia. Ia tetap bisa _mengambil_nya lagi.

Karena mereka tidak tahu. Kalau _Akuma_… sudah datang di sekitar mereka.

.

.

"**Apa yang kau pikirkan **_**My Lady**_**?"**

DEG!

Naruto terhenyak dari tempat duduknya. Selama dua hari ini ia tidak mendengar suara _Akuma_. Dan sekarang… tiba-tiba suara itu menganggunya lagi. Dan lagi –ini masih jam sekolah. Biasanya makhluk tanpa rupa itu selalu menghubunginya ketika ia dalam waktu senggang. Tapi sekarang…

'_Akuma_…' balas Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"**Hn… jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?"**

'Bukan urusanmu…' ketus Naruto.

"**Terserah~ lagi pula kau tidak akan lama lagi menjadi milikku."**

'Apa maksudmu?'

"**Tengoklah ke belakang."**

Sesuai dengan perintah sang _Akuma_, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis. Ia memutar kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. Sejujurnya… ia bingung dengan ucapan _Akuma_, bukankah di belakangnya adalah murid baru… tapi kenapa _Akuma_ menyuruhnya untuk menengok ke belakang.

Dan mata semerah darah dengan koma aneh yang mengelilinginya serta seringai tipis namun mengerikan adalah hal pertama yang Naruto lihat. Buru-buru Naruto kembali memutar kepalanya. Tidak ingin melihat hal yang cukup sering dilihat ketika ia masih berada di hutan terlarang Konoha.

Naruto yang sibuk dengan kekagetannya, tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Percakapannya dengan paman Iruka waktu itu, ketika pamannya menceritakan orang tua Naruto dan peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi pada saat itu.

"Akuma_ bisa keluar dari segel yang dibuat ayahmu –keluar dari hutan Konoha ketika kau memasuki hutan tersebut. Tapi tidak lama. _Akuma _hanya mempunyai waktu satu bulan untuk bisa mendapatkanmu."_

'Jadi… murid baru tersebut adalah _Akuma_?' batin Naruto.

Serasa mendapatkan ramen kualitas buruk, Naruto merasa sangat tertekan dengan adanya _Akuma_. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa jika berhadapan dengan _Akuma_. Apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada Iruka. Atau merahasiakannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto justru membenturkan kepalanya pada meja di depannya.

"Woy… Naruto. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto. Padahal tadi pagi ia baik-baik saja. Mengapa sekarang tingkah lakunya sedikit aneh?

Masih dengan kening yang menempel pada permukaan meja, Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tatapan yang sangat memelas. Seperti memiliki masalah yang sangat berat.

"Hei… ada apa denganmu? Dan hentikan tatapan itu, kau membuatku takut," Kiba bergidik kecil.

"Aku dalam masalah besar," jawab Naruto dengan suara super lirih. Jangan lupakan gairah hidup yang menghilang di wajah _tan_nya.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Kiba sambil sesekali melirik ke depan, takut ketahuan sama gurunya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap meja yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Kalau kau kuceritakan~ kau tidak akan paham."

"Yasudah… kalau tidak mau cerita," acuh Kiba.

Kembali. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"**Ada apa denganmu hn?"**

Naruto berdecak lirih. 'Kau pikir karena siapa aku seperti ini huh?'

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut kembali berdecak lirih bergitu mendengar suara kekehan kecil dalam pikirannya. Seandainya tidak ada guru dalam kelasnya. Ia yakin ia akan memukul si murid baru yang ia percayai sebagai _Akuma_ sampai babak belur.

'Untuk apa kau merasuki anak itu?' tanya Naruto.

"**Merasuki?"**

'Ya… merasuki. Rohmu masuk ke dalam tubuh anak itu.'

"**Kau pikir aku merasuki tubuh itu?"**

'Yup.'

"_**Dobe**_**."**

'Apa maksudmu dengan mengataiku bodoh hah?'

"**Kau memang **_**dobe**_**. Aku tidak merasuki tubuh ini,"**

'Lalu?'

" **Ini adalah wujud asliku."**

HAH?

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar. Sampai tiba-tiba, Kiba menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan pemuda anjing itu. "Yak… tampangmu memalukan. Kurasa masalahmu itu membuat otakmu sedikit geser."

Naruto menepis tangan Kiba yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia memandang Kiba dengan tajam. Kemudian mengacuhkannya.

Naruto, untuk yang kedua kalinya memutar kepalanya. Melihat dengan teliti tampang dari makhluk yang membunuh orang tuanya. Sebagian dari hatinya masih ragu kalau-kalau _Akuma_ berbohong padanya. Ia -80% tidak percaya kalau si murid baru adalah _Akuma_ –maksudnya wajah tampannya. Karena sebelum _camping_, ia pernah berfikir jika _Akuma_ itu sudah tua, berkeriput, tinggi tapi kurus. Intinya bayangan rupa _Akuma_ hamper sama dengan rupa-rupa para penyihir jelek di _manga_ yang pernah dibacanya. Tapi ini…

'Mana mungkin _Akuma_ memiliki wajah setampan itu. Mustahil,'

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Di Konoha. Lebih tepatnya di ruangan Hokage. Tsunade terlihat tengah mondar mandir di depan meja kerjanya. Sesekali wanita tua tapi tampak muda itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Ia kesal, menyesal tepatnya. Mengapa ia mengizinkan Naruto untuk memasuki kawasan hutan yang tidak boleh di masuki itu. Seandainya ia lebih cermat dan tidak terburu-buru.

Ini semua adalah salahnya. Satu hari setelah rombongan KHS itu pergi dari desa Konoha, sesuatu kejadian aneh terjadi. Hutan terlarang yang biasanya terlihat kelam, suram, dan dipenuhi hawa dingin tiba-tiba berubah.

Waktu itu, Tsunade dan Kakashi berniat kembali menemui _Akuma_. Tapi ketika gerbang pembatas terbuka. Hawa dingin yang biasa menyapa mereka tiba-tiba menghilang. Selain tiu, ketika Tsunade dan Kakashi mulai memasuki area hutan. Hutan itu tidak lagi suram, justru terlihat seperti hutan pada umumnya. Cahaya matahir yang biasanya tidak bisa menembus sampai dasar hutan kini justru sebaliknya. Belum juga mereka sampai di kuil tempat _Akuma_ tinggal. Antek-anteknya justru mengghalangi jalan tsunade dan Kakashi.

Benar

Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo. Mereka bertiga menhalangi langkah sang Hokage untuk menemui _Akuma_. Belum lagi ucapan yang diutarakan oleh Juugo dan antek-anteknya yang lain. Itu bernar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Jika Hokage-_sama_ mencari _My Lord_. Anda tidak bisa lagi menemukannya disini," ucap Juugo.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan _Akuma_?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

Abaikan Kakashi yang mulai membuka novel _hentai_nya.

"_My Lord_ sudah pergi. Mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya sejak dulu. _Mate_nya," ucap Karin.

"APA?" teriak Tsunade. Jangan lupakan Kakashi yang kini justru menjatuhkan novel _kesayangannya._

"Benar… _My Lord_ sedang menyusul _My Lady_ di Kyoto," sambung Suigetsu.

Dan setelah itu, ketiga antek-antek tersebut menghilang dalam pusaran angin kecil yang menerbangkan daun-daun kering di sekitarnya.

Kembali pada sang Hokage yang masih dirundung kecemasan tingkat dewa itu..

"Sial… sial… sial… aku melupakan fakta bahwa makhluk itu bisa keluar dari hutan jika Naruto memasuki hutan," gerutu Tsunade, masih dengan mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah dengan kelakuan bar bar sang pemimpin desa.

"Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada acuh seperti biasanya.

"Kita harus menghubungi Iruka kalau Naruto dalam pengintaian _Akuma_," ujar Tsunade yang kini mulai terlihat tenang.

Tsunade kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi Hokage. Kemudian membuka tutup botol _sake_ dan menegukknya dengan rakus. Pilihan terakhir ketika pikiran sang Hokage sudah sangat penat.

TAK!

Tsunade menaruh botol _sake_ yang tinggal separuh itu di meja dengan cukup keras. Mengabaikan seluruh tatapan kaget yang diterimanya. _Hell_… ia butuh pelepasan diri ingat. Dan _sake _adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang paling tepat –bagi sang Hokage.

"Jika memang benar _Akuma_ sudah berada di sekitar Naruto. Kita juga harus bertindak," Tsunade menampilakan raut garangnya. Melihat sifat Tsunade yang seperti itu, tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Malam harinya, setelah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama Iruka dan Kyuubi, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung terjun ke dunia mimpi miliknya. Tapi belum dua langkah ia berjalan, pamannya sudah dulu memanggilanya dan memintanya untuk menemani sang paman mengobrol.

Awalnya obrolan mererka sangat ringan dan biasa. Seperti kabar sekolah, tugas rumah, teman, _camping_ kemarin, dan yang lainnya. Tapi obrolan mereka semakin lama justru semakin berbobot –karena berhubungan dengan makhluk astral tanpa rupa bernama _Akuma_. Dimulai ketika Iruka menanyakan kebenaran jika sekolahnya –terkhusus kelasnya kedatangan murid baru. Dan tanpa curiga Naruto meng'iya'kannya. Padahal saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah tadi Naruto berniat untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan _Akuma_ atau kalian bisa menyebutnya Uchiha Sasuke dari sang paman. Bukan maksud apa, ia hanya tidak ingin paman tersayangnya akan terluka karena sangat dipastikan sang Paman akan melakukan hal-hal yang justru akan melukainya sendiri.

Naruto yang tanpa sadar telah terjebak dalam pertanyaan Iruka akhirnya dengan tidak sengaja ia menceritakan keberadaan _Akuma_. Dan hubungan antara murid baru yang bernama Sasuke dengan sosok yang paling ditakuti di Konoha –_Akuma_.

Parahnya lagi, sebelum Naruto beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu untuk segera dihuni, Iruka member tahunya jika besok seseorang dari Konoha akan akan dating dan mengawasi gerak-gerik _Akuma_.

Dan Naruto… tidak bisa menolak karena lagi-lagi ia ingin menghargainya. Menghargai orang-orang yang berniat membantunya lepas dari status _mate Akuma_. Meskipun itu sia-sia…

"Mengapa kau membuatnya semakin rumit Sasuke…" lirih Naruto sebelum akhirnya kelopak matanya tertutup tanpa tahu jika objek yang sedang dipikirkannya sedang memperhatikannya dari balik jendela.

"Bukan aku yang mempersulit semua ini Naruto. Tapi mereka… mereka yang selalu menghalang-halangi jalanku untuk segera menemuimu, menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menyalurkan kemarahannya yang terpupuk lama tanpa tersalurkan.

"Orang tuaku mengurungku sudah sangat lama Naruto. Mereka mengurungku semenjak kau meninggalkanku dari dunia kita. Dan aku sangat marah, begitu tahu jika kau meninggalkanku hanya untuk ke dunia antah berantah seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu," kepalan tangan Sasuke semakin menguat deiring dengan kemarahannya yang semakin memuncak.

"Sial!" makinya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi melesat menuju langit kelam hanya untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, badai datang diiring dengan angin yang bertiup cukup keras. Belum lagi petir yang menggelegar saling bersahutan. Menandakan kemarahan Sasuke yang sudah sangat besar. Pelampiasan kemarahn yang kedua kali. Karena sebenarnya pelampiasan yang pertama adalah peristiwa Konoha dan hancurnya desa itu.

Semua orang yang berada di kota tersebut semakin merapatkan selimutnya demi mengusir hawa dingin yang menyerang mereka. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Meskipun ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Pemuda pirang tersebut terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari keningnya. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sejak badai itu muncul.

Naruto memang tidak sadar dengan telah apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi hatinya yang paling dalam, ia seakan-akan berkewajiban untuk terus merapalkan kata-kata maaf yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, metahari terlihat mulai memancarkan kehangatannya. Malam yang dingin dan mencengkam telah terlewati. Tidak ada yang tahu jika peristiwa semalam adalah pelampiasan dari rasa marah Sasuke.

Aktivitas masyarakat juga mulai dimulai. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto bangun pagi sedikit siang, berteriak tidak jelas karena jelas sekali ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum dikerjakan. Melakukan rutinitas paginya dengan berbagai gerutuan dan umpatan jika salah satu bukunya ada yang _menghilang_. Memakai seragam secara serabutan. Memakan sarapannya dengan buru-buru yang selalu berakhir dengan tersedak. Berangkat sekolah dengan berlari karena merasa jika berlari lebih cepat sampai. Padahal di rumah sudah ada sepeda. Bahkan Iruka saja siap jika harus mengantarnya berangkat sekolah. Tapi dasar… yang namanya orang buru-buru pasti semua dilupakan. Termasuk masalah dengan apa ia berangkat sekolah.

Dan pada akhirnya….

TADA!

Ia hamper telat.

"_Ha-arigatou sensei_… sudah mengizinkanku masuk," ucap Naruto setelah berhasil mencapai garis finis.

"Lain kali bangunlah lebih awal," saran salah seorang penjaga gerbang.

"Hehe… akan aku usahakan _sensei_," jawab Naruto sambil berlari menuju kelasnya yang sudah ramai.

.

Dikelasnya… memang sudah hamper seluruh penghuni kelas sudah datang. Bahkan Kyuubi sekarang sudah duduk seperti biasanya. Jangan lupakan Akamaru yang lagi-lagi ikut sekolah bersama dengan sang pemiliknya alias Kiba.

"Kau baru datang Naruto?" tegur Kiba dengan nada yang cukup keras membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas menatapnya termasuk si murid baru.

Naruto tersenyum canggung dengan menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit. Secara perlahan ia berjalan menuju kursinya. Jangan lupakan tatapan intimidasi dari sepasang _onyx_ yang berasal dari si murid baru. Tapi dasar Naruto yang pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan itu, jadi dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh pemuda _blonde_ itu. Bagaimanapun juga masih belum yakin seratu persen jika murid baru yang menurutnya sangat tampan itu adalah si makhluk tanpa rupa bernama _Akuma_. Karena yang sangat diyakininya adalah jika sosok _Akuma_ telah merasuki pemuda tampan bersurai raven.

Dalam diam, Naruto berdecak sebal begitu melihat Sasuke yang sedang dikerubungi oleh sebagian besar teman perempuannya. Ia sangat iri dengan Sasuke. Mengapa Sasuke yang _notabene_ baru masuk di sekolah ini kemarin sudah memiliki banyak penggemar? Sedangkan dirinya yang sudah menempuh pendidikan di sekolah ini selama satu tahun lebih tidak memiliki seorang penggemar. Padahal dalam hati pemuda Naruto, ia menyakini jika ketampanannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Tapi mengapa justru pemuda bak tembok berjalan itu mendapatkan penggemar yang sangat banyak.

'Sial sekali hidupku ini,' gerutunya dalam hati.

"**Tidak baik menggerutu di pagi hari **_**dobe**_**."**

'Diamlah… kau justru membuat _mood_ku semakin buruk,'

"**Jika kau tidak menyukai perempuan-perempuan ini mnempeliku, aku bisa menyingkirkannya sekarang juga."**

'Lakukanlah jika kau ingin membaca Koran dengan berita _Sekitar Dua Puluh Siswi Tewas Dalam Kelasnya Tanpa Sebab_,'

"**Tentu aku tidak akan melakukannya…"**__jawab Sasuke dengan santai. **"Sebelum kau ikut bersamaku"** jawabnya dengan dingin membuat tubuh Naruto membeku sesaat.

Terkadang Naruto sendiri bingung dengan sikap _Akuma_ terhadapnya. Sesaat ia menjadi sosok yang peduli, namun secara mengejutkan ia akan menjadi sosok yang sangat mengerikan dengan ancaman-ancaman yang tidak pernah main-main.

"Grrr…" dan geraman Kyuubi berhasil membuat Naruto sadar.

Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil membelai bulu-bulu halusnya.

"Naruto…" panggil Kiba.

Naruto mengalihkan atensinya dari Kyuubi dan mentap Kiba dengan gumaman kecil

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, apa kau mau ikut aku?" tanya Kiba penuh harap.

"Kemana?"

"_Game Center_. Kita pergi bersama Shikamaru, Neji, dan teman-temanku yang kemarin ikut merayakan ulang tahunku. Bagaimana?"

Naruto berfikir sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk tanda setuju dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"**Aku ikut."**

Namun tiba-tiba suara _Akuma_ kembali memenuhi pendengarannya.

'Untuk apa?'

"**Ck. Katakana saja pada teman anjingmu itu jika kau mengajakku. Dan jangan banyak tanya. Kau akan tahu nanti,"**

"Emm…. Kiba" panggil Naruto ragu-ragu.

"hm?"

"Apa aku boleh mengajak seseorang?"

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke."

…

**TBC**

Hai…. Saya kembali dengan chapter 6 yang semakin membosankan. Maaf up date lama, reader sekalian boleh memukul saya (dalam mimpi). Saya tidak punya lasan apapun kecuali saya yang semakin sibuk di duta. Maklumlah saya sudah di tingkat akhir bangku SMA, jadi wktu untuk nerusin ni fic semakin sedikit. Kepikiran juga buat HIATUS tapi terserah readers sihh… kalau boleh diizinkan saya akann HIATUS paling tidak sampai UN selesai.. tapi jika tidak saya akan tetap melanjutkan ni fic meski up date semakin jarang…

Thanks buat seluruh pembaca, fav, follow, review

HUG


	7. Chapter 7 : Plan of Sasuke

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Folllow You : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T – T+**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance, and Friendship**

**Warning : AU (**_**Alternative Universe), **_**boy x boy, OOC,**** Future!****Mpreg, typo(s)****, NO EDIT****, alur super cepat**** terutama di chap ini****, ****EYD berantakan, ****etc**

**PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka**** dengan fic YAOI**** silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak ****buruk ****yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri**** dan seluruh fujodanshi****. Terimakasih...**

"nana" dialog biasa

'nana' pikiran

"**nana" **sang sosok yang berbicara pada Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya

.

_**Chapter 7 :**_

_**.**_

Dan disnilah Naruto berada. Di sebuah café untuk mengisi perut mereka sebelum akhirnya meluncur ke _game center_. Bersama Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan seluruh sahabat-sahabat Kiba dari _Junior High School_. Jangan lupakan si anak baru yang juga mengikuti reunian Kiba dan teman-temannya.

Mendengar nama Sasuke dari mulut Naruto tentu membuat Kiba terkejut. Meskipun Naruto bukan sahabatnya sejak JHS, Kiba tetap membawa sahabatnya serta. Lah ini… Sasuke. Mereka saja belum pernah bercakap-cakap secara langsung sejak pemuda berwajah datar itu menjadi murid baru di kelasnya, mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto menginginkan Sasuke ikut serta.

Awalnya Kiba menolak permintaan Naruto. Alasannya karena wajah Sasuke yang terlampau–dengan sangat terpaksa Kiba mengakuinya–tampan. Ia takut gadis yang ia sukai justru akan berpaling memuja Sasuke. Tapi pada akhirnya Kiba menyanggupi juga setelah mendapatkan tatapan memelas dari Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Neji pun tidak kalah bingungnya dengan KIba, ia bingung kenapa Sasuke ikut serta dalam acara reunian mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto yang harus membujuk kedua sahabatnya itu agar mengizinkan Sasuke ikut serta.

Dan inilah akibat dari membawa Sasuke. Teman-teman perempuan Kiba yaitu Sakura, Ino dan Hinata mengerubungi Sasuke seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Mereka bertiga terus menyerang Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dan yang paling semangat adalah Sasura dan Ino. Bahkan perempuan-perempuan itu mengabaikan sahabat mereka yang masih menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara dengan penasaran. Iris jadenya terus menatap Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, murid baru di sekolahku," jawab Kiba sambil memakan makanannya yang tadi ia pesan.

"Mengapa dia ikut?" tanya Sai dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hoahhm… karena Naruto yang mengajaknya," sahut Shikamaru dengan tatapan malas.

Semua laki-laki yang berada di meja tersebut langsung menatap Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ayolah~ Naruto mendapatkan enam tatapan intimidasi dari teman-temannya bukan hal yang menyenangkan jika kau ingin tahu.

"A-aku hanya berpikir jika kita harus mengajaknya bergaul bersama. Kulihat ia sedikit pendiam dan sulit bergaul," cicit Naruto masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Sulit bergaul dari mana?" Lee menganga tidak percaya. "Lihatlah… justru karena ada dia… tidak ada satupun gadis cantik yang melirik kita," gerutu Lee. Pemuda dengan alis tebal itu mengunyah makanannya dengan brutal, berharap yan ia kunyah adalah sosok pemuda yang kini justru menjadi perhatian para wanita di café itu. Baik dari pengunjung café sampai para pekerja café. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan para pelayan café itu menggoda Sasuke ketika membawa pesanan sang raven.

Ia, Rock Lee merasa iri dengan rupa teman baru Kiba itu. Ia terlihat sempurna meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dan demi gurunya yang bernama Maito Guy, bentuk tubuh Sasuke memang sangat sempurna dengan wajah tampan yang melengkapinya dan itu membuat seorang Rock Lee iri. Sangat iri.

Gaara sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan adanya Sasuke. Toh… pria itu juga tidak mengganggu. Ia cukup penurut dan tidak cerewet. Hanya saja yang membuatnya rishi adalah tatapannya. Tatapan Sasuke selalu tertuju pada Naruto. Dan Gaara bukanlah manusia bodoh yang tidak menyadari arti tatapan itu. Bahkan beberapa kali Gaara mendapati tatapan dingin yang Sasuke layangkan untuk setiap orang yang menatap Naruto terlalu lama.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tahu jika Sasuke menyukai Naruto.

Sama halnya dengan Gaara, Neji juga tidak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Sasuke di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia cukup bersyukur dengan keberadaan pria itu, karena pria itu, Hinata bisa dekat dengan pria lain selain dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Tapi ia kasihan dengan Kiba yang menyukai Hinata sejak lama.

.

Sedangkan objek yang dibicarakan hanya terdiam di tempat. Ia tidak menanggapi berbagai pertanyaan yang gadis-gadis itu berikan. Ia hanya diam. Duduk tenang di kursinya dengan tetap mengawasi _mate_nya.

Ia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya. Ia seorang iblis. Ia adalah _Akuma_. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Dan sejauh pengamatan yang ia lakukan, sahabat dari pecinta anjing itu tidak ada yang memiliki ketertarikan pada Naruto, karena jika ada maka Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya detik ini juga.

"Sasuke-_kun_… apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Lihatlah… betapa tidak tahu dirinya manusia. Mereka padahal baru bertemu satu jam yang lalu, tapi sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _kun_.

Sasuke sebenarnya cukup jengah di keliliingi perempuan dengan pertanyaan yang terus meluncur dari mulut mereka. Ia juga cukup tahu tempat jika untuk memusnahkan mereka. Tapi mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis berambut _pink_ itu mungkin ia bisa sedikit menjauhkan mereka dari dirinya.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar dan intonasi yang cukup keras memungkinkan Naruto, Kiba dan yang lainnya mendengar suaranya.

Dan memang benar, mereka semua menatap Sasuke penasaran. Terutama Naruto.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

"Gadis itu sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih setampan dirimu," Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada sedih. Laki-laki yang menjadi incarannya justru sudah ada yang memiliki. "Aku jadi iri."

"Aku juga," sahut Ino dengan tampang murung.

Sama halnya dengan ketiga gadis itu, para laki-laki terkecuali Sasuke juga penasaran dengan rupa kekasih Sasuke apakah cantik atau tidak? Tapi mengingat wajah Sasuke yang hampir sempurna, kemungkinan besar kekasih Sasuke juga memilki paras yang hampir sempurna pula.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak tahu jika _Akuma_ yang memiliki nama asli Uchiha Sasuke itu memilki kekasih. Lalu untuk apa ia repot-repot menjadi manusia dan bersekolah serta _mengejar_nya jika telah memiliki kekasih?

"Apa gadismu itu cantik?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Dan itu membuat rasa penasaran Sakura dan Ino bertambah.

"Dia tidak cantik," ujar Sasuke masih dengan nada datar, membuat semua orang yang mengenal Sasuke terbelalak.

Mereka pikir paras kekasih Sasuke itu cantik. Tapi ternyata…

"Tapi cenderung manis," ralat Sasuke. "Rambutnya pirang cerah dan memiliki iris sewarna _blue sapphire_."

Dan jelaslah sekarang siapa _gadis_ yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Meskipun tidak ada yang menyadarinya, tapi Sasuke yakin jika Sabaku Gaara tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud. Karena iblis berambut raven itu tahu Gaara bukan manusia bodoh.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Mereka saling tatap, tanpa memperdulikan yang lainnya. Menulikan pendengaran mereka dari segala curhatan kegalauan Sakura dan Ino, dan mungkin juga Hinata. Lagi pula siapa yang tahu isi hati gadis Hyuuga itu.

.

Selesai dengan acara makan siang mereka, akhirnya rencana yang sebenarnya akan segera terlaksana. Menghabiskan sore dengan bermain sepuasnya di _game center_. Kesebelas orang tersebut kini sudah berada di salah satu tempat _game center_ yang diminati sebagian besar warga Kyoto.

Masing-masing dari mereka juga sudah memilih permainan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua memilih duduk di sofa yang disediakan. Mereka hanya memandang yang lainnya tanpa ikut bermain.

"Sasuke…" lirih Naruto, tapi berhasil ditangkap dengan baik oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kau-" Naruto menatap Sasuke intens. "Benar-benar _Akuma_?"

Sasuke berdecak kecil mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang menurutnya konyol. Sudah tiga hari ia menjadi manusia dan _mate_ pirangnya itu belum mempercayainya juga? Entah _mate_nya yang polos atau bodoh. Seharusnya bukti yang Sasuke tunjukkan waktu itu sudah menjadikan alasan yang kuat jika ia seorang _Akuma_. Lagi pula… ada berapa banyak manusia yang memiliki mata merah menyala dengan tiga _tamoe _yang mengeliilinginya? Percayalah kau hanya akan bisa menemukan satu dan itu adalah Sasuke, seorang iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia hanya untuk mendapatkan hati dari _mate_nya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata onyx yang telah bertransformasi menjadi mata merah. Mata merah khas _Akuma_.

"Bu-bukan begitu," Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya. Melihat tatapan tajam dari iris yang berwarna merah itu selalu membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. "Ma-maksudku kau itu… "

"Hn?"

"Kapan segel _tousan_ akan menarikmu kembali ke hutan Konoha?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Melihat Naruto yang mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke tahu jika _mate_nya itu belum sepenuhnya mempercayai jika dirinya adalah _Akuma_. Atau justru Naruto belum mempercayai jika sosok iblis yang mengncurkan desa dan membunuh orang tua Naruto memiliki wajah yang tampan?

Entahlah…

Yang pasti salah satu dari keduanya.

"27 hari lagi. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau tidak suka kalau aku ada disini?"

Naruto menghela nafas lirih. "Kenapa kau selalu berpikir seperti itu sih?" sungut Naruto.

"Karena kau membenciku. Iblis yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu."

"Jangan bahas itu lagi," desis Naruto tajam.

Seharusnya Sasuke sadar kalau Naruto tidak ingin membicarakan masalah kematian orang tuanya yang dibunuh oleh pria itu. Tidak tahukah dirinya jika sekarang Naruto sedang mencoba menerima Sasuke sebagai _mate_nya, meskipun rasa takut kadang-kadang muncul jika mata merah milik Sasuke menatap dirinya tajam.

Keduanya terdiam. Suasana canggung mulai menyelimuti mereka. Naruto memperhatikan segala arah, asal jangan sampai melihat Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, meskipun ia memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang asik bermain, tetapi sebenarnya ia mengawasi Naruto melalui ekor matanya.

Dan sialnya Sasuke baru sadar jika hewan peliharaan sang kekasih tidak berada di samping Naruto sejak mereka keluar dari sekolah. Apa mungkin hewan yang sebenarnya jelmaan itu telah kembali ke rumahnya?

Mungkin saja…

Tapi itu cukup menguntungkan Sasuke, karena dengan ketidak adanya Kyuubi, Sasuke dengan leluasa bisa mendekati Naruto. Dan seandainya ia bisa, ia pasti akan membunuh hewan itu. Tapi gara-gara perintah dari keluarganya, terkhusus kakaknya, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sebenarnya berasal dari dunianya. Ia adalah siluman, siluman rubah. Di dunianya Kyuubi dikenal dengan Kurama no Kitsune. Dan hubungan Kurama no Kitsune dengan keluarganya adalah karena Kurama _mate_ kakaknya. Dan Sasuke diperintah oleh keluarganya untuk membawa Kyuubi serta.

"Sasuke… apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau ikut denganku ke duniaku. Tempat dimana seharusnya kita berada."

…

_**#Namikaze_Ayifa#**_

…

Waktu sudah mulai menunjukkan malam hari. Dan acara reunian itu telah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Naruto sendiri kini sedang melangkah menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya tadi Gaara berniat mengantarkannya, namun Naruto menolaknya karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan teman barunya itu.

Tapi ucapan Gaara sebelum mereka berpisah benar-benar membuatnya tercengang. Gaara mengatakan pada Naruto jika ia memiliki firasat aneh dengan tatapan Sasuke yang terus tertuju padanya.

Sempat juga Naruto merasa jika Gaara itu bukan manusia biasa. Tapi ditepisnya perasaan itu, karena ia tahu jika Gaara adalah manusia biasa. Sama seperti dirinya dan yang lain. Hanya saja Gaara memang sedikit memiliki sensifitas tinggi terhadap aura dan cara tatapan orang, itu yang Naruto ketahui dari Kiba.

Naruto terus berjalan menuju rumahnya yang lumayan jauh. Iris birunya menyapu segala sudut, memperhatikan took-tooko yang mulai menyalakan lampu took mereka. Sesekali langkah ringannya terhenti hanya untuk melihat hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Sampai kemudian ia kembali melangkah setelah puas memperhatikan hal yang menarik tersebut.

Hari semakin sore, tugas matahari muali berakhir dan digantikan oleh bulan yang mulai menampakkan dirinya. Naruto terus melangkah karena emang itu yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin menikmati sore hari. jarang-jarang ia bisa melakukan ini, karena biasanya di jam-jam segini, ia tengah membantu Iruka di rumahnya membuat makan malam. Tapi untuk sekarang… biarlah ia sedikit menikmati hidupnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah terus terdengar. Jalanan yang ia lewati masih ramai. Sepertinya para pekerja kantor yang baru pulang. Dan diantara keramaian tersebut, sepasang mata terus mengamati Naruto sejak berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

_Akuma_

"**Sebaiknya kau percepat langkahmu."**

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika ia mendengan suara _Akuma_ dalam pikirannya. 'Pasti Sasuke mengikutiku,' batin Naruto

'Memangnya kenapa?' Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"**Ada bahaya yang mengintaimu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi."**

Tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke terlalu lama, akhirnya Naruto menurut meskipun dalam hatii ia sangat penasaran bahaya apa yang sedang mengintainya. Toh walaupun ada bahaya bukannya Sasuke akan melindunginya.

"**Jangan berpikir untuk menantang bahaya itu **_**dobe**_**."**

Naruto berdecak lirih. Ia selalu lupa jika Sasuke bisa membaca pikirannya.

'Memangnya ada apa?'

"**Kau turuti saja perintahku."**

'Tidak!'

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto, masih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuh kekarnya. Iris merah menyala milik Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi terkejut dari _mate_nya, kedua tangan Sasuke terulur dan melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Sasuke merengkuh Naruto dalam dekapannya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu setengah tujuh malam. Dan Naruto baru sampai di rumahnya. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia pulang sangat-sangat terlambat. Salahkan Sasuke yang seenak pantat ayamnya malah menyeretnya, menculiknya hanya untuk menyaksikan pembunuhan yang Sasuke lakukan.

Yup… setelah Sasuke membawanya tadi, ia justru malah menemui dua orang yang membuntuti Naruto. Entah apa maksudnya orang-orang tiu membuntuti Naruto, yang jelas itu bukanlah niat yang baik mengingat kedua orang tersebut membawa senjata tajam yang disimpan dibalik jaket yang mereka kenakan.

Di gang sempit, Sasuke membunuh orang tersebut. Dan Naruto melihat pembunuhan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto melihat pemandangan keji. Tidak tahu apa maksud Sasuke yang memaksa Naruto untuk melihat pembunuhan itu. Karena Naruto sendiri tidak peduli dengan tingkah laku _Akuma_ yang memang selalu ajaib.

"Naruto… kau baru pulang?" tanya Iruka. Pria dengan luka berupa garis melintang di hidungnya itu terlihat lega begitu melihat Naruto sudah kembali. Mungkin pria yang selama ini mengasuh Naruto merasa khawatir ketika Naruto amat sangat terlambat pulang. Dan lagi pulang terlambat bukanlah kebiasaan Naruto.

Naruto yang ditanya justru tidak menjawab. Ia malah melepas sepatunya yang masih terpakai dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat berdiri. Sesaat Naruto melirik Iruka yang sepertinya menunggu jawaban dari dirinya.

"Iya _jisan_. Maaf membuat _jisan_ cemas karena aku tidak mengabari _jisan_," jawab Naruto.

Iruka tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan pergi. "_Jisan _akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kau, bersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu turunlah ke dapur,  
pesan Iruka sebelum akhirnya sosoknya hilang di balik pintu.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Naruto langsung menyeret kakinya menuju ke lantai atas. Tapi langkah kakinya harus terhenti, begitu ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Iris biru lautnya, memandang sepasang sepatu yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat. Jelas sekali itu bukan sepatu miliknya, karena ia sendiri tidak merasa memiliki sepatu itu. Kalau Iruka… juga tidak mungkin, sepatu itu memiliki ukuran satu nomor lebih besar dari ukuran sepatu sang _jisan_.

Dan jangan tanyakan mengapa Naruto bisa mengetahui ukuran kaki Iruka. Itu karena ia sering menemani Iruka membeli sepatu.

'Mungkin ada tamu,' Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada.

.

Dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang Naruto habiskan untuk mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Malam iini mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih gading dengan gambar spiral di bagian perut. Untuk bawahannya, Naruto hanya mengenakan celana _trining_ berwarna hitam.

Naruro sudah siap di kursinya. Di hadapannya tersedia semangkuk besar ramen miso dengan banyak _naruto_ di dalamnya. Iruka juga sudah siap di tempat duduknya. Mereka berdua sudah siap sejak dua menit yang lalu, tapi Iruka mencegah Naruto untukmenghabiskan makan malamnya terlebih dahulu. Ketika ditanya mengapa, Iruka menjawab '_tidak sopan memakan makanan terlebih dahulu ketika semua orang belum di meja makan. Tunggu beberapa menit lagi.'_.

Memangnya mereka menunggu siapa? Jelas-jelas mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah itu. Lalu siapa yang pamannya tunggu?

"Memangnya _jisan_ menunggu siapa?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Kita menunggu-"

Perkataan Iruka harus terpotong karena kedatangan seseorang.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap orang tersebut yang langsung ditanggapi dengan senyuman kecil Iruka sambil menggumam 'tidak apa-apa'.

Naruto menatap pria dewasa yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Jelas sekali Naruto sangat mengenal pria itu ketika pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah lima hari yang lalu di Konoha.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" pekik Naruto sambil menunjuk Kakashi dengan tidak sopannya.

"Naruto, tidak sopan menunjuk orang yang lebih tua seperti itu," tegur Iruka.

Abaikan Kakashi yang hanya tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya. Dan lagi… bagaimana cara Kakashi memakan makan malamny jika tidak melepaskan maskernya?

Entahlah~~ toh itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto masih bingung dengan keberadaan pemandu _camping_ yang tiba-tiba berada di rumahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kakashi-_sensei_ ada di sini?" Naruto menatap tajam kakashi.

"Kakashi akan menjagamu selama satu bulan. Sampai _Akuma_ kembali tersegel di dalam hutan," ujar Iruka sambil menatap balik Naruto.

Mata Naruto melebar, mulutnya terbuka, dan pekikan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu kembali terdengar di rumah Iruka. "Untuk apa? Aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dari Sas- maksudku _Akuma_. Toh selama tiga hari ini ia tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh padaku," hampir saja Naruto menyebutkan nama asli _Akuma_. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika ia kecleposan menyebutkan nama asli _Akuma_.

"Dan lagi… bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu… urusanku. Kau hanya perlu bersekolah seperti biasanya. Dan jauhi _Akuma_. Aku yakin _Akuma_ pasti sudah menunjukan wujud aslinya padamu," jawab Kakashi santai, seolah-olah tidak terganggu dengan perdebatan kecil yang beru saja terjadi antara Iruka dengan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus sebal. Ia mulai memakan ramennya dengan brutal. Tidak memperdulikan Iruka dan Kakashi yang hanya menggeleng kepala mereka.

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

_**..**_

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mendiamkan Iruka dan Kakashi. Ia hanya mengumam kecil ketika Iruka atau Kakashi bertanya padanya. Naruto tidak tahu reaksi apa yang nanti Sasuke perlihatkan ketika melihat Kakashi menjadi salah satu guru di sekolahnya. Tapi Naruto sangat yakin jika Sasuke pasti mengenal Kakashi.

Tapi begitu bel masuk berbunyi dan kepala sekolah mengenalkan Kakashi sebagai guru sejaarah di kelas Naruto, Sasuke terlihat acuh dan tidak peduli. Mungkin jika seorang yang menjadi guru adalah orang paling berpengaruh di dunia pun, Sasuke masih akan terlihat cuek.

Dan bagi Kakashi, menemukan _Akuma_ adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Apalagi Iruka pernah memberitahunya jika _Akuma _menjadi seorang siswa baru di kelas Naruto, dan siswa baru yang ada di kelas putra mendiang Manikaze Minato hanya satu dan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

_Akuma _menyadarinya. Pria bermasker dengan rambut perak yang menjadi guru baru di kelasnya itu adalah salah satu penduduk Konoha dan seorang bawahan Tsunade. Sasuke yakin jika keberadaan Kakashi di Kyoto pasti karena ulah Tsunade yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Naruto dan mengawasinya. Tapi untuk apa mereka melakukan hal itu jika berakhir sia-sia? Apapun yang Tsunade rencanakan, wanita tua itu pasti tidak akan pernah bisa mencegah takdir yang memang sudah mengikat Naruto dengannya.

Di kursi yang paling belakang, pojok kanan, serta di belakang tempat duduk Naruto, Sasuke menatap Kakashi yang sedang menjelaskan materi pembelajaran dengan mata merahnya. Jangan lupakan seringai menakutkan yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

'Kau akan kalah Tsunade.'

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. KIba juga sudah meningglakan kursinya dan pergi mencari makanan di kantin bersama Neji dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto, ia masih harus tertahan di kelasnya dengan Sasuke beserta _fansgirl_nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengerubungi Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto terpaksa harus pindah kursi karena kursinya sekarang sedang di duduki oleh seorang gadis tingkat dua berbeda kelas dengan Naruto yang bernama Matsuri dan teman-temannya.

Naruto mendengus kecil, sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, yaitu mencoret-coret buku tulis miliknya dengan lukisan abstrak. Bibirnya terus bergerak, menggumamkan berbagai jenis umpatan yang ia ketahui. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang pensil.

**SASUKE**

Tanpa sadar Naruto menuliskan nama Sasuke. Pemuda kelahiran Oktober itu sesaat berhenti mengumpat. Irisnya menatap tajam kata tersebut sampai di detik berikutnya ia mengumpat lebih keras–walau tidak lebih keras dari teriakan kekaguman para _fansgirl_ Sasuke–dan jari-jari tangan kanannya semakin erat memegang pencil, memberikan tekanan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan mencoret-coret nama Sasuke dengan semangat.

'_Akuma_ sialan….'

Sang _Akuma_ sendiri sangat menyadari kekesalan sang kekasih, tapi bukannya menghiburnya atau apa ia justru membiarkan Naruto mengumpat tidak jelas dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada buku tulis yang tidak bersalah. Karena sebenarnya, Sasuke cukup menikmati pemandangan itu. Bibir _cherry_ yang terus menggumamkan kata-kata kasar. Iris matanya yang berkilat tajam. Sangat menggemaskan.

"**Kau memang cantik, Naruto."**

Suara _Akuma_ berhasil membuat Naruto terhenti dari aktifitasnya meluapkan kekesalan pada buku tulis.

'Waktu itu kau mengatakan kalau kekasihmu itu tidak cantik,' balas Naruto sinis.

"**Berarti kau mengakui kalau kau adalah kekasihku, eoh?" **

'Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong.'

"**Itu bukan omong kosong, sayang."**

'Kau membuatku mual.'

Sasuke tidak meyahut. Tapi di balik kerumunan gadis-gadis, Sasuke mengawasi _mate_nya yang bisa dikatakan tengah merajuk itu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Naruto meninggalkan kelasnya dan menyusul Kiba, tapi salahkan saja Sasuke yang kembali berbuat seenaknya. Iblis itu malah membekukan kaki Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak bisa berjalan terlalu lama.

Mentang-mentang dia bukan manusia jadi memperlakukan Naruto seenaknya. Coba saja jika mereka tukeran tempat, mungkin Naruto akan menjadi iblis yang baik hati, tidak membunuh, dan peduli lingkungan_–abaikan kata terakhir._

'Aku lapar. Kalau kau ingin tahu,' keluh Naruto.

"**Lalu?"**

'Kau tahu maksudku.'

Selang beberapa detik, tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Tapi Naruto yakin Sasuke pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Dan ternyata…

SRET!

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Semua gadis yang tadinya mengerubungi Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku kaget. Mata mereka terbelalak lebar begitu Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar kelas secara paksa.

"Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanya salah satu fans Sasuke pada yang lainnya. Masih dengan menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah tak terlihat.

"Tidak mungkin," bantah seorang lainnya.

"Tapi bisa saja mungkin."

Dan dengung suara bermunculan tentang spekulasi hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Di waktu yang bersamaan, di desa Konoha. Tepatnya di ruangan kerja Hokage, Tsunade kini tengah menelpon seseorang yang tengah menjalankan misi penting darinya.

"Jadi–bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Tsunade.

"_Sudah Hokage-_sama_. Di sekolah _Akuma_ dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Satu kelas dengan putra Yondaime Hokage. Dan duduk tepat di belakang Naruto," _lapor Kakashi.

"Bagaimana gerak-geriknya?"

"_Masih terlihat normal, Hokage -_sama_. Tetapi saya masih belum bisa menebak rencana _Akuma_."_

"Teruskan saja misimu. Awasi _Akuma_. Jangan sampai kita kecolongan," titah Tsunade sambil menegak sake langsung dari botolnya.

"Ha'i_."_

Tut

Tut

Tut

Sambungan terputus. Shizune yang berdiri tepat di samping sang Hokage menatap Tsunade penuh tanya. Tapi dihiraukan oleh Tsunade. Wanita yang sebenarnya sudah tua itu kembali menenggak sake yang ada.

Tsunade memang terlihat santai. Tapi sebenarnya, pikirannya tengah melalang buana. Ia pernah mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke, tapi dimana dan kapan. Itulah yang membuat Tsunade merenung. Ia tahu jika saat ini Shizune tengah penasaran dengan hasil laporan Kakashi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus mencari tahu tentang nama asli _Akuma_.

Dan detik berikutnya, mata Tsunade terbelalak. Kakeknya, Senju Hashirama adalah salah seorang dari dua orang yang membangun desa Konoha. Dan kalau tidak salah, orang lain yang turut membantu kakeknya itu juga memiliki marga Uchiha.

Tsunade masih ingat_–meski samar-samar _kakeknya berselisih paham dengan Uchiha Madara. Serta peristiwa yang membuktikan kalau ternyata Uchiha Madara bukanlah manusia pada umumnya. Uchiha Madara adalah sosok dari iblis.

Dan jika benar _Akuma_ adalah seorang Uchiha, maka bisa dipastikan peristiwa tujuh belas tahun yang lalu sudah di rencanakan oleh para iblis Uchiha.

Dan satu-satunya petunjuk tentang semua itu adalah perkamen Uzumaki.

"Shizune, siapkan perlengkapan. Kita akan ke kuil Uzumaki dan rumah Minato," perintah Tsunade.

"Baik," sahut Shizune. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade dan menyiapkan segala keperluan.

…

_**#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Malam ini, di kediaman Iruka terasa sangat berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Lebih dingin dan lebih mencengkam. Kenapa? Itu semua karena Iruka kedatangan seorang tamu lain selain Kakashi. Dan dia adalah _Akuma_–Uchiha Sasuke.

Iruka dan Kakashi sedari tadi tidak pernah melepaskan tatapan mereka pada Sasuke. Naruto sendiri acuh, biarlah pamannya dan Kakashi melakukan apa asal tidak mengganggu ketenangannya.

Dan lagi–kenapa ada _Akuma _di rumah Iruka?

Itu karena setelah Sasuke menyeret Naruto secara paksa tadi siang, iblis raven tersebut membawa Naruto ke atap sekolah. Dan entah karena sihir atau apa, ketika sampai di atap, Naruto dikagetkan dengan banyaknya makanan yang tersedia di atas meja.

Naruto tidak tahu saja kalau sebenarnya ada _sesuatu_ dibalik sikap baik Sasuke. Jawabannya adalah ini. Sasuke meminta pada Naruto untuk menginap di rumah sang _blonde_. Naruto sempat menolak. Karena ia tahu, akan sangat berbahaya jika membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya. Bisa-bisa rumah yang ditinggalinya itu akan menjadi abu jika membiarkan Sasuke memaksa menginap di rumah Naruto. Ingat… ada Iruka dan Kakashi di rumahnya. Dan itu berarti bukan hal yang baik.

Tapi dasar sifat iblis yang keras kepala, Sasuke tetap memaksa Naruto. Dan akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Ia mengizinkan Sasuke menginap di rumahnya dengan syarat tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan sekecil apapun.

Buat jaga-jaga kalau-kalau rumahnya hangus terbakar oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Iruka tajam pada Sasuke. Mungkin jika dilihat dari luar Iruka terlihat berani menatap Sasuke secara langsung, tapi sebenarnya, ia hampir memukul wajah datar Sasuke saking gemetarnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

Abaikan Naruto yang kini justru sedang memakan cemilannya sambil menonton televise.

"_Akuma_," desis Kakashi. Ia sudah siap jika Sasuke akan menyerang mereka.

"Tenanglah Kakashi-_sensei_… Sasuke tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," ujar Naruto tanpa melepas tatapannya dari acara yang disiarkan di televisi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Naruto?" pekik Iruka.

Naruto memasukkan cemilannya ke mulutnya. "Karena Sasuke sudah janji."

Iruka menghela nafas pasrah. Jika Naruto sudah menjanjikan hal tersebut, tidak ada alas an lain selain menuruti.

"Kau,," Iruka menunjuk Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. "..tidur di kamar tamu. Kakashi tidur di kamarku. Sedangkan aku akan tidur dengan Naruto," Iruka mengatur pembagian tempat tidur. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya memiliki tiga kamar. Satu milik Naruto, satunya lagi milikinya sendiri, dan sisa satu kamar tamu yang baru di tempati oleh Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk setuju disusul oleh Kakashi. Namun Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menyahut ataupun membantah.

Dan ketika semua orang sibuk menonton TV, diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai keji dnegan iris onyxnya yang berganti menjadi merah menyala.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, di kamar yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Iruka, sang pemuda _blonde_ tertidur dengan gelisah. Keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran. Erangan-erangan yang tidak bisa dikatan kecil terus mengalun lembut dari kedua belah bibir Naruto. Kedua tangannya mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Anehnya, baik Iruka maupun Kakashi tidak menyadari erangan yang Naruto keluarkan.

Tanda merah seperti memar muncul di perpotongan leher Naruto. Dan itu tidak hanya satu, melainkan hampir lima buah. Ruam-ruam tersebut hampir seperti bekas _kissmark_.

Kakinya menjejal kesana kemari. Tidurnya tampak tidak nyaman, namun terlelap.

Sadar–tidak sadar, Naruto kini tengah dilecehkan oleh Sasuke dalam mimpi.

…

_**To**_

_**Be**_

_**Continued**_

…

Okey… chap 7 sudah datang.. maaf ya up date lama bin bgt..

Sebenarnya ada adegan enceh nya,.. tapi karena ni fic rate T, so enceh nya tersirat saja ya~~

Btw,. Buat para penggila M-Preg, gk lama lagi bakalan muncul..

Tanpa banyak cuap-cuap sekian dulu..

BYE.. sampai ketemu di chap depan..

..

Review ya,, saya merasa kalau chap ini sangat ancur..

Tolong saran untuk chap ini..


End file.
